Prince de Glace
by Asrial
Summary: AU Thor. Loki est bien plus vieux que Thor. Lorsque Odin parvient a repousser les Jotuns sur leur planete, il est déja un jeun adulte. En échange de la cassette qui restera sur Jotunheim, il devra partir a Asgard et choisir un des princes a épouser. A lui de savoir s'il voudra se soumettre a son mari. ou l'utiliser.
1. Chapter 1

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 1

Ils luttaient depuis des jours lorsque les portes du palais cédèrent sous les impacts conjoints des armes des Asgardiens, de leur magie et de la puissance physique brute de leurs chevaux.

La guerre avait commencé avec l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouveau roi Jotun, quelques siècles plus tôt.

Elle avait été larvée d'abord.

Les soldats des glaces n'avaient fait que quelques incursions sur Midgar, de manière épisodique, et n'avaient jamais ennuyés les populations mortelles sur place. Alors Odin, jeune roi lui aussi, avait laissé couler.

Avec les siècles, les jotuns étaient devenus plus hardis, plus déterminés. Ils ne se contentaient plus de tuer quelques bêtes et de repartir ou de vider à moitié un lac de ses poissons avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ils avaient fini par venir en force, Laufey à leur tête, Cassette de l'Hiver en main, pour semer la mort et la désolation parmi les primitives créatures qu'étaient les humains.

Odin n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça. Comment ces pauvres choses qu'étaient les mortels, à peine plus évolués que des singes, auraient-ils pour se protéger des Jotnar ? C'était impossible. Alors malgré sa famille qui venait de s'enorgueillir d'un nouvel ajout et son envie de rester auprès de sa jeune et belle épouse, Odin avait fait résonner l'Ost.

Les guerriers Ases étaient arrivés de tout Asgard pour participer à la guerre. Ils étaient jeunes, ils n'avaient plus connu de vraie guerre depuis celle contre les elfes noirs de Malekith.

Il y avait eu quelques escarmouches bien sûr. Mais rien que des guerriers accomplis comme les ases puissent appeler une guerre.

Alors ils avaient foncés tête baissée sans réfléchir, sans soucier du pourquoi, juste pour avoir les mains couvertes de sang et des trophées à mettre aux murs.

Les jotuns avaient résistés de leur mieux, ils s'étaient battus avec une férocité remarquable mais ils n'étaient pas des guerriers à la base. Ils pouvaient créer des lames de glaces bien sûr. Mais elles leur étaient autant utiles pour creuser des trous dans la banquise pour pécher quelque poisson que pour égorger un guerrier ennemi.

Les Ases les avaient chassés de Midgar. Ils avaient reculés, lentement, jusqu'à etre acculé dans le palais des glaces.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir et à se cacher dans les innombrables grottes de la planète avec leurs familles et leurs enfants. Les Ases ne connaissaient finalement rien des jotuns. Ils ne voulaient rien en savoir. Ils étaient juste des brutes sans cervelles qui se baladaient au trois quart nu sans la moindre pudeur et qui tuaient pour le plaisir. Pourquoi un Asgardien se poserait-il d'autre question sur ces créatures dangereuses et sadiques ?

Les portes du palais étaient tombées. Des cadavres de jotuns jonchaient le sol. Des corps d'ases finissaient de geler dans les coins. Et le bruit des armes s'étaient petit à petit tu.

« - Rends toi, Laufey. »

Le roi de la glace, vaincu, au sol, jeta un regard noir à son adversaire. Odin ne tenait debout que par pur obstination, Laufey le savait, mais il était trop blessé pour en profiter et tuer le roi d'Asgard. Un coup chanceux avait arraché un œil à l'ase mais l'épuisement qu'il voyait chez le roi n'était pas dû qu'au combat qu'ils venaient de mener.

Laufey se rendit.

Son orgueil lui hurlait de combattre encore, de mourir au combat. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il fallait qu'il pense d'abord à Jotunheim, a ses enfants…. Son compagnon était mort quelques jours avant en protégeant un groupe d'enfants qu'il avait pu mettre à l'abri avant de succomber à ses blessures.

« - Cessons là cette folie. » insista Odin.

Laufey leva les mains.

Le soulagement d'Odin fut palpable.

« - Majesté…. »

Un soldat se rua vers son roi pour le soutenir.

La guerre était finie.

#####################

Laufey ne s'était pas assis sur son trône.  
>Il était certes vaincu, mais il restait un roi. Il était resté debout.<br>Odin n'avait pas pris davantage place sur le trône de glace.

A présent, l'heure était aux négociations.

Près de Laufey, ses deux fils ainés lui servaient de conseillers autant qu'ils étaient là pour apprendre. Un jour prochain, Byleist prendrait sans doute sa place s'il vivait jusque-là. La vie était rude à Jotunheim.

Le visage d'Odin avait été pansé mais la fatigue était toujours là. Il était même have et presque décharné par la fatigue.

Tous les Ases semblaient autant épuisées qu'effrayés. Sans cette fatigue, ils n'auraient pas perdu autant d'hommes, c'était évident. Les jotuns n'avaient été que quelques centaines. Les Ases ? Des milliers. Pourtant, ils avaient eu du mal à les vaincre. Pendant longtemps, le combat avait été indécis.

Laufey s'en était étonné. D'accord, ils devaient avoir froid. Mais au point de s'épuiser ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende deux mots répétés encore et encore, de bouche en bouche, sans qu'ils ne les comprennent. Il y avait de la terreur dans la voix des Ases qui le prononçaient.

« Le fantôme »

#####################

Odin avait été quelque part heureux de cette guerre contre Jotunheim. Il allait pouvoir prouver sa valeur à son peuple, il allait pouvoir laisser son nom dans l'histoire comme son père Bor avant lui en libérant les royaumes de la menace d'une oppression quelconque.

Chasser les jotuns de Midgar avait couté cher en vies mais finalement, n'avait pas été si compliqué. Il avait suffi d'en tuer assez pour qu'ils reculent. A croire qu'ils s'inquiétaient les uns pour les autres et que voir leurs amis mourir les mettait dans la plus noire détresse.  
>Quelle idée ridicule ! Tout le monde savait que les jotuns n'étaient que des monstres sans émotions.<p>

Puis ils les avaient repoussés jusqu'à Jotunheim. Ils avaient continués à les chasser, à les tuer, comme on extermine des chiens enragés, juste parce qu'ils aimaient la chasse. Petit à petit, Odin avait été écœuré par la soif de sang des siens. Les jotuns se défendaient pour tenter de protéger leurs vies et leurs familles.

Odin n'avait rien contre le fait de se battre contre des guerriers. Mais tuer des familles ? Des enfants ? Il avait été écœuré.

Mais il avait laissé faire, parce qu'on ne laisse pas un monstre en vie, même une fois qu'il s'est recroquevillé dans son trou.

Puis le fantôme était apparu.

Personne ne savait ce que c'était. Certains Ases hurlaient à la magie noire, d'autres disaient que ce devaient être les dieux de Jotunheim qui se vengeaient. Certains ne savaient pas mais se réveillaient au matin pour hurler de terreur en trouvant, à moins d'un mètre d'eux dans leur tente leur voisin et ami déchiqueté par une force aussi silencieuse que mortelle.

Le fantôme ne venait que la nuit. Peu importait que vous soyez seul ou dix dans une tente. Il pouvait tuer un homme ou trente dans la même nuit. Personne ne voyait jamais rien, personne n'entendait rien. Le guerrier allait se coucher et au matin, sa couche n'était plus qu'une immonde mare de sang, de chair et de viscères.

Mais le pire était la tête.

Toujours, elle était posée sur le haut de la couchette de campagne, presque respectueusement, le visage toujours déformé par un rictus d'abjecte terreur.

Les ases avaient vite arrêté de dormir. Le fantôme ne venait que pour ceux qui dormaient, sans se soucier de grade, d'origine ou de fonction.

Le fantôme tuait l'ennemi des glaces et le tuait de la plus terrible des façons.

La peur avait commencé à s'insinuer dans le cœur des ases.

Ils pouvaient gérer le combat, ils acceptaient la mort sur la lame de leur adversaire. Mais ça ? Ce n'était pas une mort honorable.  
>C'était une mort rouge masquée qui rampait la nuit et les dévorait les uns après les autres sans que personne ne soit capable de l'arrêter ou simplement, de savoir ce qu'elle était.<p>

Les Ases avaient peur.

Les derniers jours de leur campagne contre Jotunheim avaient été aussi fébriles que terrifiés. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi à abattre le palais comme ils l'avaient fait, Odin savait qu'il aurait dû sonner la retraite sur Asgard. Ses hommes avaient trop peur du fantôme de la mort rouge.

« - Laufey…. La cassette est à nous… »

« - NON ! »

Il fallut la force conjointe des deux fils du roi pour le retenir. Les gardes autours d'Odin avaient sorti leurs armes mais attendaient, un peu fébrile, que leur seigneur leur dise quoi faire. S'ils avaient eu leur mot à dire, ils auraient éradiqués les monstres sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

« - Sans la cassette, Jotunheim va mourir. » Supplia Laufey. « Nous ne pouvons-nous séparer d'elle. »

Odin pinça les lèvres.

Ainsi donc, la Cassette était la pierre-cœur de Jotunheim ? Asgard aussi en avait une. Chaque Royaume avait une pierre-cœur. Pour que Laufey l'ai utilisé sur Midgar, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment désespéré.

« - MAJESTE ! ON L'A ATTRAPE ! »

Odin se redressa à moitié. Attrapé qui ?

« - Qui ? »

« - Le Fantôme. »

Odin bondit.

Laufey et ses fils, après un instant d'incompréhension le suivirent. Le fantôme ?

############################

C'est son sourire qui frappa d'abord Odin. Un sourire à la fois doux, cruel, dangereux, empli d'amusement et d'une sensualité en même temps qui promettait les plus infinis plaisirs autant que les pires souffrances.

Puis le roi d'Asgard remarqua sa taille.

La créature, enchainée entre deux guerriers lourdement armés et tenue en respect par une vingtaine d'autre était bien un Jotun.

Pourtant, il était à peine plus grand que lui.

Là où la peau des autres géants des glaces était dure et épaisse, la sienne était visiblement fine et douce comme celle d'un Ase. Les lignes claniques étaient presque argentées, les yeux d'un carmin profond et le visage aussi fin et délicat que ses cornes étaient aigues en partant à l'assaut du ciel.

A son corps défendant, Odin ne put que penser que ce Jotun, qui qu'il soit, était magnifique.

Même avec le sang qui coulait sur sa peau, il était aussi splendide que visiblement dangereux.

« - Ho, bonjour mère. »

Odin frémit. Et cette voix…. Doux, langoureuse, caressante et pourtant si âpre et si dure…

« - Loki…. »

La voix de Laufey était aussi sombre que celle du petit jotun était joueuse. Pourtant, s'il n'y avait pas eu de colère jusque-là sur le visage du petit prince, comme s'il se fichait d'être tenu en respect par la moitié de l'armée d'invasion, il y avait à présent une haine farouche qui fit frémit encore Odin. Mais de malaise cette fois.

« - Laufey ? »

« - Loki est mon troisième fils. Comme vous le voyez il est…. Différent. »

« - Soyez honnête, « mère » » et le terme même était une insulte sur sa langue. « Je suis un avorton répugnant que vous prendriez plaisir à voir mourir. »

Une douleur évidente passa sur le visage de Laufey.

« - Loki, s'il te plait…Pas ici. Pas maintenant. »

Loki renifla avant de se désintéresser de sa génitrice. Le regard qu'il posa par contre sur ses frères était plus doux, visiblement affectueux. Mais si Laufey avait lui un tout petit peu de tendresse pour le tout petit Jotun, ce n'était pas le cas de ses deux fils ainés. Le dégout qu'ils avaient pour leur benjamin était douloureux à voir.

« - Tyr ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le général passa difficilement entre les soldats qui tenaient en respect Loki. Odin ne cessa pas une seconde d'observer le fauve en habit de Jotun qui souriait encore tout en jouant des muscles dans ses liens tout en écoutant le rapport de son général. C'était presque comme s'il dansait contre les cordes. Comme s'il les utilisait comme accessoire pour une exhibition qu'il était seul à reconnaitre comme tel.

« - Ce….Jotun….est le responsable des morts de ces derniers jours. »

La surprise de Laufey était totalement sincère quand il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Un peu boudeur, Loki s'était finalement mis à jouer avec une de ses tresses.

Si quelqu'un pensait encore que les jotuns étaient juste un peuple de brutes sans cervelle, un coup d'œil au minuscule prince des glaces était suffisant pour balayer cette pensée. Si lui aussi portait un page, le sien était dans un tissu souple et fin, rebrodé d'or et décoré de perles et de dessins fait à l'aiguille avec des fils qui devaient être en or et en argent. Il portait aussi un petit boléro en fourrure grise. Sans doute celle d'un loup. Des bracelets d'or et d'argent couvraient ses bras, ses chevilles, ses poignets et ses biceps pour former des patterns compliqués mais visiblement étudié. Rien n'était accidentel dans sa tenue. Pas plus les boucles d'oreilles en rubis que le petit filet d'or et de perles qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Il était aussi le premier Jotun avec des cheveux qu'Odin voyait. Sa crinière noire lui tombait plus bas que les fesses alors même que ses cheveux étaient nattés, tressés et même tissés avec d'autres bijoux. Le moindre mouvement de tête du petit prince rendait un son cristallin à cause des innombrables perles d'or et de glace qui tintinnabulaient sur son front au moindre geste.

Si un Jotun normal était l'image de la force et de l'exotisme pour un Asgardien, celui-là était celle de la sensualité animale, du danger et de la féérie.

Le roi d'Asgard fronça les sourcils.  
>Cette petite chose avait tué à lui seul près de deux cents guerriers en moins de deux semaines ? Était-ce simplement possible ?<p>

« - C'est une plaisanterie, Tyr ? »

« - Majesté, le sang sur lui est celui de Végun. »

Un hoquet de surprise passa d'Ase en Ase. Végun était un guerrier aussi puissant que dangereux. Il était LE guerrier dans toute sa définition.

« - Il est… »

« - Mort ? Non. Les guérisseurs tentent de remettent ses boyaux dans leur emballage d'origine mais je doute qu'il survive. Et si même il y parvenait, il lui a tranché les reins. Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Il serait plus miséricordieux de l'achever. »

Et Odin ne quittait pas du regard le petit Jotun qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus. Il n'y avait pas de triomphe dans les yeux de la petite créature bleu malgré son sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait qu'une pure détermination adamantine. Celle d'un homme qui protège son foyer comme il peut même s'il n'est pas un guerrier.

Odin avait souvent vu ce genre regard dans les yeux des hommes du commun que des pillards attaquaient de loin en loin. Ils n'avaient qu'une fourche pour protéger épouse et enfants, mais ils étaient plus dangereux qu'un blaireau acculé.

C'était le même genre de regard. Un regard farouche, déterminé, dangereux et purement destructeur pour celui qui oserait l'attaquer.

Ce petit jotun était plus dangereux que Laufey.

C'était une certitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince des Glaces

Chap2

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Loki. » Souffla Laufey que la colère commençait à envahir.

Son troisième fils avait une fois de plus causé une catastrophe. Il avait attaqué des Ases alors que la trêve était signée et qu'il avait abandonné le combat ! Odin serait dans son droit de réclamer la vie de la famille royale entière.

« - Ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de faire, père." Explosa immédiatement le tout petit jotun en toisant son géniteur avec rage. "Tenter de sauver les meubles ! » Loki protégeait les siens avec une ferveur presque religieuse alors que tous le méprisaient ou tout au moins, étaient indifférents à son existence. A sa grande honte, Loki voulait désespérément avoir l'approbation de sa famille. « Je vous avait DIT de ne pas tenter de prendre d'assaut Midgar, « père ». Je vous avais DIT de demander de l'aide à Asgard, ou Vanaheim ou… »

« - SILENCE ! » Rugit Laufey, les yeux brillants de colère

« - NON ! CA SUFFIT ! » Loki était minuscule et semblait fragile par rapport à son père. Mais il ne recula pas d'un centimètre devant la fureur du roi des glaces. « VOUS auriez dû demander de l'aide. Mais vous avez refusé ! Vous m'avez même enchainé au palais pour m'empêcher de le faire à votre place ! Tout ça pour préserver je ne sais quelle notion stupide d'honneur et d'orgueil ! Vous avez préféré voir mourir nos enfants et nos guerriers que juste DEMANDER DE L'AIDE ! »

« - SUFFIT ! » Finit par rugir Odin. « Qu'est-ce à dire ? » le roi se tourna vers Loki. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi tant de vies avaient été sacrifiées et visiblement, le petit prince était la meilleure chance d'avoir des informations.

« - Jotunheim subit une famine sans précédent depuis quatre siècles » Gronda Loki en fixant son père avec rage. « Nos magiciens se sont épuisés à fertiliser les champs jusqu'à en mourir pour certain. Nos enfants meurent aux seins parce que les poitrines des mères restent vides de ne pouvoir se nourrir. Midgar était une solution de dernier recours. » Le sourire du petit prince se fit amer. « Mais avec le nombre de morts que cette guerre a causé, nous aurons de quoi nourrir les survivants maintenant. »

Loki était visiblement dégouté.

« - LOKI ! »

« - Ho la ferme vieux fou. » La fureur dans le regard du petit prince était matinée de déception autant que de résignation. « Ils sont morts juste parce que vous n'avez pas su dire « s'il vous plait ».

« - Jamais Asgard n'aurait accepté de nous aider ! »

« - Qu'en savez-vous ? » Il se tourna vers Odin qui dut retenir un pas en arrière. Le petit prince était aussi dangereux que déterminé. « Nous auriez-vous aidé, Roi d'Asgard, si nous étions venu vers vous avec nos coffres pleins en échange de nourriture pour nos enfants ? Ou nous auriez-vous laissé mourir de faim ? »

Odin resta silencieux un instant. A présent qu'il savait, il voyait les marques du manque de nourriture sur tous les jotuns présent. Il avait pensé les géants des glaces maigres par nature. A présent, il voyait qu'ils étaient tous à moitié mort de faim.

« - Asgard n'a jamais refusé de commercer avec qui que ce soit. »

Loki se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

« - HA ! »

La réaction aurait pu faire sourire Odin. Il réalisait également que Loki devait être très jeune. Sans doute un tout jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence.

Laufey fulminait. La honte de ne pouvoir aider son peuple, celle d'être humilié par son fils devant leur vainqueur et ennemi. Et surtout, de ne pas pouvoir lui faire rentrer dans la gorge ce qu'il venait de dire et qui était…Totalement vrai.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Loki pour le gifler à la volée. Le petit jotun décolla du sol pour aller se cracher contre le mur le plus proche où il s'écrasa avec un cri de douleur. Les guerriers qui le menaçaient s'étaient égaillé autour du roi des glaces, surprit par la violence du grand jotun.

Loki se redressa laborieusement. Il cracha un peu de sang avant de tousser. La haine dans ses yeux avait cru visiblement. Une fine brume verte apparu sur son visage pour refermer immédiatement la blessure béante sur sa pommette.

Odin réalisa qu'il avait devant lui un sorcier entrainé et probablement puissant. Un sorcier comme il n'y en avait plus à Asgard depuis longtemps. Depuis que Bor avait privilégié les guerriers au dépend de tout le reste et que les Ases qui naissaient avec le don finissaient rapidement par s'exiler sur Vanaheim ou Alheim pour qu'on reconnaisse leurs capacités et leurs pouvoirs. Un Ase ne pouvait utiliser la magie au combat. C'était honteux.

« - Un jour, je vous tuerai. » Promit Loki.

« - Laufey. Il faut en finir avec cette guerre. » Coupa soudain Odin alors qu'une idée aussi vicieuse que dangereuse commençait à se former dans son esprit. « Je vais vous laisser la cassette de l'hiver. »

« - MAJESTE ! »

« - La paix, Tyr. Je vous laisse la cassette. En échange, je veux votre fils. »

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ?

« - Il épousera Hodr, l'un de mes fils qui a environ son âge. Il sera mon otage. En échange de lui et d'un paiement honnête, Asgard vous fournira la nourriture qu'il vous faut. Mais au premier écart de votre part, je disposerai de Loki comme je l'estimerai nécessaire. »

La surprise de Loki se transforma en dégout résigné. Odin n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Laufey serait capable de faire exprès de tuer un Ase ou quelque chose du même genre pour qu'Odin tue Loki. Mais Odin n'était pas idiot. Les mots avaient leur importance. Il disposerait de Loki. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il le tuerait.

Une fois Loki dans la famille royale, il l'utiliserait comme bon lui semblerait. Le sang d'un sorcier dans la famille royale promettrait des rejetons puissants. Hodr ne serait pas content de devoir abandonner ses catins pour se marier, mais il ferait ainsi deux pierres deux coups. Les jotuns étaient hermaphrodites après tout, non ? Et il était plus que temps que son fils de calme un brin.

« - Je préfèrerais encore me tuer que de me laisser prostituer ! » Prévint Loki avec rage.

Laufey le foudroya du regard.

« - Tu feras comme il t'es ordonné ! »

« - JAMAIS ! »

« - C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

« - Je n'obéit plus à vos ordre depuis que je suis assez grand pour marcher seul, qu'est ce qui pourrait vous faire croire que je pourrais recommencer maintenant ? » Railla Loki.

« - TU EPOUSERAS L'ASE »

« - Je me trancherais la gorge avant de devoir copuler avec quelqu'un que je n'ai pas choisi une fois de plus ! »

Un frisson remonta le dos d'Odin. « Une fois de plus » ? Ce n'était plus de la haine dans les yeux du petit sorcier. C'était de la pure terreur.

« - Loki…. Et si je te laisse choisir celui de mes fils que tu épouseras ? »

« - Ca restera une brute sanguinaire. »

« - Comme les jotuns ne sont que des monstres sans cervelle ? »

La peur ne diminuait pas.

« - Suffit ! » trancha Laufey. « Tu partiras avec Odin à Asgard et tu épouseras celui de ses fils que tu choisiras. Refuse, et tu seras chassé ici comme un animal ».

« - ….Vous me répudieriez ? » il n'y avait pas pire condamnation pour un jotun.

La famille était tout pour un jotun. C'était la seule raison qui avait jusque-là empêché Loki de définitivement quitter son père et ses frères malgré leur indifférence, voir leur haine, à son égard. Que Laufey casse les liens qui l'unissait à la famille et il saignerait intérieurement jusqu'à la mort. Ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se lie à lui. C'était aussi ce qui expliquait à quel point les jotuns pouvaient être farouches pour protéger les leurs. Perdre l'un des siens était une torture sans nom. Laufey, Loki, Byleist et Heldlindi ressentaient encore douloureusement la mort de Farbauti. C'était comme si on leur avait coupé un membre. Ils cicatriseraient lentement bien sûr, surtout parce qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais jusque-là, ils en souffraient. Alors devoir épouser un Asgardien ? Pourrait-il même se lier à lui ?

Loki secoua la tête, dégouté. Avait-il le choix ?

Il sentait déjà la menace que son père faisait peser sur lui. Il sentait sur leur lien la pression que Laufey faisait peser dessus. Une pensée de sa part et il serait recroquevillé sur le sol à hurler de souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'on l'achève ou que quelqu'un répare le lien. Mais lui n'avait personne pour ça. Il n'avait ni ami, ni amant, ni enfant. Il avait juste les regrets, les rumeurs et le dégout des siens, lui qui avait passé sa courte vie à tenter de les aider au mieux depuis que son père Farbauti lui avait montrés les rudiments de la magie.

Laufey fixa froidement son plus jeune fils. Si Farbauti ne l'en avait pas empêché, il aurait été miséricordieux et l'aurait tué à la naissance. Quelle vie pourrait avoir Loki ici ? Il était le seul avorton de la planète. Comment trouverait-il un compagnon ? Comment pourrait-il simplement survivre sur leur planète si dure et cruelle ? Avec la famine qui les affaiblissait, il était une bouche de plus inutile à nourrir. Ça aurait été faire preuve de miséricorde de le tuer. Mais Farbauti avait refusé. Il s'était occupé de leur troisième enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Il lui avait enseigné la magie, il l'avait aimé, cajolé, protégé…. Il avait été la mère que Laufey avait refusé d'être pour le tout petit jotun.

Farbauti avait tenté de le protéger. Mais la solitude de Loki était quand même aussi évidente que douloureuse pour un peuple aussi grégaire que les géants des glaces. La première fois qu'il avait accompagné son père a Alfheim, il s'était amouraché d'un jeune elfe. Il s'était lié à lui sans s'en rendre compte et ça c'était très mal finit.  
>A présent, Loki restait encore marqué par l'expérience.<p>

« - Prépare tes affaires. » Ordonna sèchement Laufey

Loki secoua la tête, vaincu.

« - MAJESTE ! Il a tué des dizaines des nôtres ! »

« - C'est ainsi que va la guerre, Tyr. » Lâcha froidement Odin.

Déjà, il calculait ce qu'il ferait du prince. Si seulement il arrivait à l'attacher émotionnellement à Asgard. S'il pouvait transférer l'instinct de protection farouche du jeune jotun sur son peuple…Avec sa magie, il pourrait peut-être redonner vie à cette branche mourante de leur monde.

#######################################

Loki eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Bifrost le matérialisa dans l'observatoire. Avec un petit cri de douleur, il leva les mains devant son visage. Cette chaleur ! Cette lumière ! C'était de la torture. Il ne pourrait pas vivre ici ! Il allait fondre sur le sol avant d'avoir eu le temps de se défendre.

On l'attrapa douloureusement par le poignet. Par reflexe, sa peau réagit pour le protéger. Le froid brulant de sa race se déploya.

Tyr le lâcha avec une grimace de douleur. La peau de sa main était noire. Il la leva pour frapper l'otage.

« - TYR ! IL SUFFIT ! »

Le général laissa retomber sa main sans frapper le jotun mais le regard qu'il lui lança était moins que sympathique.

Odin soupira. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Heimdall s'était accroupit près du jeune jotun.

« - Est-ce réellement une bonne idée, mon roi ? »

« - Je le crois. Il fera un bon contre point à Hodr. »

« - S'il le choisit. »

Odin haussa les épaules, Hodr était le seul de ses fils à avoir un âge compatible avec le jotun. Thor était trop jeune, les autres trop vieux, quand à Balder, il était encore en couches.

Une réalisation brusque le heurta. Loki pouvait choisir qui il voulait. Balder comprit ! Hors Odin savait que son plus jeune fils serait son héritier. Mais si Loki le choisissait comme époux ? Et s'il le faisait, contractuellement, il ne pourrait l'en empêcher. La magie qui scellait le traité entre Asgard et Jotunheim ne le laisserait pas faire.

Loki finit par se redresser un peu. Sa vue s'était quelque peu adaptée à la luminosité. Quant à sa peau, l'agression de Tyr lui avait permis de réguler sa température en réveillant le froid qui vivait sous sa peau.

«- Vous êtes le Gardien. »

Heimdall baissa les yeux sur le petit jotun.

« - Vous me connaissez, Prince Loki ? »

« - J'ai lu des livres. »

« - Je vois. » Heimdall était amusé. Le jotun était un mélange étrange d'assurance, de jeunesse, de force et de peurs.

Le Gardien ne savait pas s'il serait une bénédiction ou une malédiction pour Asgard, mais il amènerait une énergie qui manquait au Royaume depuis bien des siècles. Asgard s'endormait au point de sombrer dans la léthargie. Jotunheim les avait un peu secoué mais rien qui ne puisse durer malheureusement.

Il regarda le roi et son otage s'éloigner un moment avant de reprendre sa surveillance sans fin des royaumes.

Son regard se perdit sur Jotunheim.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu montrer à son fils, le roi des glaces pleurait sa perte. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il faisait partit de sa famille.

#################################

Frigga enfila ses vêtements à Balder.

Le bébé n'avait que trois ans. A cet Age là, environ 3 mois pour un humain, il était difficile de garder le bébé propre très longtemps. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie à changer des couches et des bavoirs.

Pourtant, elle était heureuse. Elle n'attendait plus ce bébé.

Bien qu'Odin ai eu de nombreux fils, Balder était le premier légitime.

Hodr était né de Jord, comme Meili et Hermod. Les trois étaient adultes. Meili était le plus vieux. Il était marié depuis peu et attendait son premier rejeton. Hermod était toujours célibataire malgré son âge. Hodr était plus jeune. En age humain, il aurait eu environ 28 ans.  
>Elle n'avait élevé aucun des trois. Elle n'avait pas élevé non plus Vidar, Vali et Bragi, tous les trois également adultes et qui venaient d'une autre maîtresse du roi que Frigga ne supportait pas. Au moins Jord avait-elle eut la décence de défunter. Ce n'était pas le cas de la mère des trois autres qui se pavanait encore avec la cour et continuait à faire de l'œil à Odin dès qu'elle le pouvait.<p>

Et puis, il y avait Thor.

Il était le plus jeune des bâtards de son mari. Lorsqu'elle avait épousé Odin, il s'était présenté à elle quelques années plus tard avec le bébé dans les bras en lui ordonnant d'élever le nourrisson comme le sien.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait pris l'enfant et l'avait élevé. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment attachée à lui.

Thor s'était finalement élevé plus ou moins tout seul, comme il avait pu, en rôdant dans les couloirs du palais. Ses grands frères étaient trop vieux pour accepter la présence de leur petit frère, celle qui lui servait de mère ne l'aimait pas et depuis qu'elle avait un nouveau bébé, elle s'occupait encore moins de lui.

Parfois, Frigga regrettait de ne pas s'être occupé davantage du petit prince.

Puis elle regardait le visage heureux de SON fils et sa culpabilité disparaissait. Elle se devait à SON enfant. Pas à un bâtard sans importance. Les nourrices étaient là pour ça.

Odin n'avait qu'à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait de son entre jambe.

« - Thor ? Tu es prêt ? »

Le petit sauvageon s'était lavé le visage mais c'était tout. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et poussiéreux. Une marque de crasse était visible dans son cou et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Derrière, ils étaient si peu souvent brossés qu'ils avaient feutrés au point de faire des paquets.

Odin n'avait pas plus le temps de s'occuper de lui que Frigga n'en avait envie.

Les grands princes étaient grands, le bébé était petit, mais entre les deux, Thor était plus ou moins abandonné à lui-même.  
>A 1000 ans, il ne savait toujours pas lire. On s'adressait tellement peu à lui que son vocabulaire était affreusement restreint. On pensait si rarement à lui qu'il préférait dormir dans le chenil avec les chiennes allaitante que dans sa propre chambre. Il avait besoin de chaleur humaine que personne ne pensait à lui donner.<p>

« - Oui. »

Il prit timidement la main de Frigga, les yeux baissés.

Quand il était avec sa famille, il ne montrait jamais l'entrain, l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre que les serviteurs voyaient. Quand il était avec sa famille, il finissait toujours par fuir dans son coin à force d'être oublié par tous. Il s'y était fait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas mal d'être toujours tout seul. Surtout quand il faisait un cauchemar ou qu'il tombait se faisait mal au genou.

La reine prit sa place près du trône de son époux, les princes de l'autre côté à part les deux plus petits.

La foule hurla de joie lorsqu'Odin entra dans le grand hall. Très vite pourtant, des murmures de stupeurs montèrent dans son sillage.

Loki se tenait, bien droit, derrière le roi d'Asgard. Derrière lui, deux gardes étaient là, autant pour le surveiller que pour assurer sa sécurité. Les guerriers ne pardonneraient pas ce que le fantôme avait fait aux leurs. Tuer proprement dans la fièvre du combat, oui. Tuer comme le prince jotun l'avait fait ? C'était un nouveau synonyme de terreur pour eux.

« - ma reine… »

Odin prit Frigga dans ses bras. Il embrassa Balder sur le front, arrachant un rire de joie au bébé. Le museau bas, Thor ne broncha pas lorsque son père lui effleura à peine les cheveux, déjà tourné vers ses ainés. Il les salua l'un après l'autre d'une étreinte virile avant de prendre sa place devant le trône.

« - ASGARD ! La guerre avec Jotunheim est finie ! »

Le rugissement de la cour satisfit le roi. Son peuple était content.

Très digne, il raconta l'héroïsme de ses troupes, la brutalité des combats et surtout, la cause de la guerre. Loki parut surpris. Le prince n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en parlerait et qu'il ne dépeindrait pas simplement les jotuns comme des monstres. S'eut été à son avantage pourtant. Là, il faisait des jotuns un peuple presque digne qui cherchait à protéger les leurs. Mais s'il devait épouser un des princes d'Asgard, il était aussi logique qu'il cherche à le présenter non comme un animal, mais comme un partenaire correct pour son fils. Sans compter que l'excuse aurait été trop belle pour Laufey de relancer la guerre si quelqu'un décidait de tuer le petit jotun ramené comme otage, juste parce qu'il était là.

« - Prince Loki. » Le petit jotun retint un tressaillement lorsqu'Odin lui fit signe d'approcher. « Pour sceller la paix, Le roi Laufey et moi avons signé nombres de traités. Pour sceller notre alliance et l'espoir que cette guerre sera la dernière entre nos peuples, le plus jeune fils de Laufey a accepté d'épouser un fils d'Asgard. »

La cour se tut dans un silence choqué en même temps que l'horreur apparaissait sur le visage des cinq princes adultes et célibataires. Epouser un jotun ?

Frigga avait hoqueté.

« - Qui ? Qui avez-vous promis à cette ch…. A laufey ? » Siffla la reine entre ses dents, Balder serré étroitement contre sa poitrine. Traiter un prince, même ennemi, de chose, n'était pas très politique.

« - D'après notre traité, le prince Loki choisira son époux lui-même. »

Loki inclina la tête. A première vue, aucun des princes ne lui plaisait.

« - Combien de temps ? »

« - Un mois. »

C'était plus que court.

Loki avala sa salive.

Sept princes à apprendre à connaitre, au moins à minima, avant de lier sa vie à la sienne pour l'éternité.

Grandiose.

Il allait vomir.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 3

Meili observait ses frères avec dureté.  
>L'un d'eux allait devoir épouser la créature ramené de campagne par leur père (heureusement, pas lui. Il avait eu l'intelligence d'épouser une gentille fille de la campagne qui attendait leur premier enfant)<p>

Aucun n'était content, logiquement.

La chose bleue était aussi effrayante qu'attirante.

Depuis une semaine que le jotun était là, il n'avait fait aucun effort pour venir vers eux et apprendre à les connaitre. Tous savaient qu'il les observait de loin. Ils sentaient son regard sur eux qui les faisait régulièrement frémir, en général quand ils faisaient quelque chose qu'ils auraient préférés garder pour eux. A croire que cette chose avec davantage l'instinct que les loups et les corbeaux réunis d'Odin pour savoir quand ils faisaient une connerie ou quand ils se trouvaient dans une situation ridicule et embarrassante.

Les fils d'Odin n'avaient bien sur aucune envie d'apprendre à connaitre le monstre, mais l'un d'eux DEVRAIT l'épouser. Ils le savaient tous. Le manque d'empressement de la créature à venir vers eux, alors que sa vie et son bien être déprendrait entièrement de l'un d'eux, les horripilait encore plus que la façon qu'il avait de les surveiller de loin. Après tout, une fois mariés, ils pourraient lui faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils ne le tuaient pas. Le jotun n'aurait rien à dire. Comme aucun d'eux n'était l'héritier du trône, a la grande irritation des frères qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil Baldur confirmé dans ce rôle chaque jour qui passait. Ils ne seraient même pas obligés de s'accoupler avec le monstre dans l'espoir de se reproduire avec. Ce serait la faute pleine et entière du jotun s'il ne produisait pas de rejeton. Mais hors de question qu'ils le touche ! Ce serait comme s'accoupler avec une chèvre. Surtout avec ces cornes !

« - Celui de nous qui va devoir l'épouser, il ne sera pas obligé de lui être fidèle quand même ? » Grommela Hodr. Non parce que ne pas s'accoupler avec, d'accord. Mais ne pouvoir toucher personne ? Il n'avait pas signé pour être moine.

Hors, logiquement, c'était lui qui risquait le plus de se récolter le jotun. Ils étaient d'un âge proche visiblement. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'âge de la créature, mais à la louche, il devait avoir environ 1700 ou 2000 ans. Il aurait été logique que Hodr soit choisi.

Meili jeta un regard noir à son cadet. Hodr ne s'intéressait qu'à deux choses : son arc et ses catins. Tout le traitement personnel du jeune prince passait dans ses deux passions au point qu'il devait régulièrement emprunter de l'argent à un de ses frères ou l'autre. Ses ainés étaient sur qu'il frayait également avec des préteurs sur gage et des usuriers. Les cadeaux qui étaient fait à Hodr avaient tendance à disparaitre ou à être rapidement « cassés » quand il en recevait.

Si le monstre choisissait Hodr, non seulement sa dot disparaitrait à la vitesse de la lumière mais le prince n'aurait rapidement plus les moyen d'entretenir son mari venu du froid. Si le jotun se plaignait, où même si simplement la cour réalisait que ses vêtements (pour ce qu'il en portait) étaient de qualité inférieure... La honte sur le trône serait fantastique. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils devaient convaincre le monstre de ne pas choisir Hodr.

Vidar aurait été le second choix le plus évident. Il était à peine plus vieux que Hodr. Il s'intéressait surtout aux livres et à la connaissance, comme son jumeau Vali. Mais les jumeaux étaient justement extrêmement fusionnels. Epouser l'un, c'était presque épouser l'autre en même temps. Même à leur âge, ils partageaient encore les mêmes appartements. Et bien qu'ils aient deux chambres, Meili comme ses frères savait parfaitement qu'ils n'utilisaient qu'un seul lit. Le jotun accepterait-il ce qui s'apparenterait à un triangle amoureux ? Les frères savaient parfaitement que les jumeaux étaient plus proches que ce que la morale acceptait. Ils cachaient les choses à Odin bien sûr. Avoir un couple d'Ergi dans la famille royale ? En plus incestueux ? Les cancans auraient été atroces et c'était bien la seule chose qui intéressaient les frères. Alors même si Hermod et Meili n'étaient pas les plus grands fans des jumeaux, même eux gardaient leur secret avec une intensité farouche.

Restait Hermod et Bragi. Hermod n'était jamais au palais, toujours occupé à courir les bois et Bragi passait sa vie aux écuries. Il se cognait totalement d'être un prince… La seule chose qui l'intéressait était ses croisements entre chevaux pour créer la monture de bataille ultime. En y réfléchissant, Meili avait presque de la peine pour Loki. Le jotun allait avoir du mal à se choisir un époux, surtout sans venir les voir et tenter de voir sous la carapace s'il y avait quelque chose d'épousable….Finalement les jumeaux étaient peut-être le choix le plus raisonnable.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait réaliser que le prince des glaces était aussi terrorisé d'être à Asgard et de devoir choisir un époux qu'eux étaient dégouté par la prospective de devoir l'épouser.

###########################

Loki frémit.

Il sentait en permanence les regards des Ases sur lui. Il sentait aussi bien leur peur que leur dégout. Ou leur intérêt voir leur concupiscence pour certains. Pour un Jotun, il était laid. Il était petit, il n'était pas musclé, ses cornes étaient trop fines, sa peau était trop douce et son visage trop délicat. Pour des jotuns.  
>Mais pour les autres races qui ne culminait pas à 4 ou 5 mètres de haut ?<p>

Lors d'une visite de Malekith au palais, le roi des elfes noirs l'avait décrit comme une rose au milieu des ronces. Sur le moment, Loki n'avait pas compris. A présent qu'il avait vu ce qu'étaient des ronces et des roses, il comprenait.

Pour un peuple comme les elfes, ou les ases, il était en effet affreusement exotique, attirant et sensuel.

Depuis qu'il était à Asgard, il avait passé des heures devant un miroir à tenter de comprendre ce que les Ases voyaient en le regardant. Il avait eu du mal à passer par-dessus l'image que sa culture lui renvoyait. Alors il avait observé aussi ceux qui étaient autours de lui et qui étaient censés être à son niveau. Pendant des heures il avait observés les fils d'Odin. Plus le temps passait et moins il était impressionné par eux. Le seul qu'il aurait réellement pu considérer était déjà marié, a son grand regret. Les jumeaux aussi étaient à son gout mais leur liaison les disqualifiait automatiquement. Les jotuns étaient un peuple qui ne jurait que par les unions pour la vie. Une fois que l'Hiver avait sanctifié un couple, il était impossible d'aller à son encontre. Les jumeaux avaient été choisis l'un pour l'autre par l'équivalent Ase de l'Hiver, il en était certain. S'eut été une mésalliance et une honte que de tenter de venir entre eux. Loki pouvait être beaucoup de choses, il ne respectait presque rien, mais une union pour la vie était de celles-là. Et quelque part, ça l'arrangeait. Les jumeaux étaient tellement obnubilés par la recherche de la connaissance et l'un par l'autre qu'Asgard pourrait s'écrouler autours d'eux qu'ils ne bougeraient pas tant que leur moitié ne serait pas en danger. C'était parfait.

Mais ça réduisait d'autant son choix potentiel.  
>Il avait continué a observé quand même. Petit à petit, il avait compris ce qui, dans son physique, fascinait autant les barbares d'Asgard. A part son manque de poitrine, qui se développerait pour nourrir un éventuel jeune, il était extrêmement féminin. Les Ases aimaient les hanches larges, les tailles fines et les visages doux. Il avait les trois. Ajouté à cela des mains délicates, il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour être considéré comme une belle femme Ase. Selon les standards du lieu, il était beau et désirable, exotique et dangereux. Et les Ases adoraient le danger et l'exotisme. Alors comment pourraient-ils ne pas le reluquer ?<p>

Loki comprenait l'attrait de la beauté. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à ne plus en avoir honte mais à en jouer. La beauté ne lui était pas inconnue évidement.

Les jotuns étaient un peuple d'artistes et d'artisans malgré ce que les autres peuples pouvaient croire. Simplement, tout ce qui leur était précieux restait dans les tunnels de glace, sous la surface. Il était normal que les autres mondes ne voient d'eux que les frustres guerriers et les chasseurs efficaces pour tuer à l' exclusion de toute autre chose. Les jotuns gravides ou allaitant, les enfants et les bébés, les artistes les plus importants, les artisans les plus dédiés, tous restaient sous la surface. Il n'y avait finalement que la famille royale, les guerriers, les chasseurs et les fermiers qui foulaient la surface. Un artisan pouvait passer sa vie sans jamais voir la surface, de sa naissance à sa mort. En même temps, par rapport à Asgard, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir à la surface. Jotunheim était juste une boule de glace. Dans les tunnels et les grottes par contre… la vie des géants des glaces y prenaient des ravinements et des subtilités que jamais les autres mondes n'auraient pu imaginer.  
>Certains des bijoux et des armes que Loki avait emportées dans son trousseau et sa dot étaient si subtils que jamais un Ase n'aurait pu croire qu'il aurait été réalisé par un jotun. Certaines miniatures de son coffre ne dépassaient pas les deux centimètres de haut et avaient été sculpté dans une dent de poisson par un jotun de 5m de haut. Les jotuns n'étaient pas étrangers a la beauté. Ils l'étaient juste à la sienne. Qu'elle lui soit révélée par les barbares Ases l'avait secoué. Alors, pour le plaisir de se révéler a lui-même, il s'amusait à se faire encore plus séduisant avec les bijoux, les voiles et les soies qu'il avait emmené avec lui malgré les regards qui le caressaient à lui en mettre la peau à vif.<p>

Odin avait été généreux au moins sur ça. Sa dot resterait à lui. C'était, de fait, réellement très généreux. Normalement, sa dot aurait dû aller grossir la cassette personnelle du prince qu'il choisirait d'épouser. Le roi d'Asgard semblait vouloir s'assurer de sa fidélité en aplanissant un maximum des difficultés qui s'ouvraient devant lui, voir carrément en le traitant comme un prince de sa maison.  
>La chose agaçait Loki quelque part. Il avait été vendu à Asgard pour assurer la paix entre leurs mondes. Il avait été livré sans état d'âme par Laufey et acheté de la même façon par Odin. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.<p>

Avec son caractère, il était prêt à tout pour détruire les efforts des deux mondes juste pour embêter le monde. Il détestait qu'on lui ordonne quoique ce soit. Il avait cessé de répondre a Laufey alors qu'il marchait à peine. Seul Farbauti avait su se faire aimer de son fils. Il avait su le faire obéir et lui faire comprendre comment tordre le monde dans son intérêt. Farbauti avait su tout de suite que son benjamin aurait besoin d'autre chose que son sourire pour survivre. Il lui avait appris à mentir, à tricher, à manipuler. Le petit prince des glaces aurait pu sans peine ronger Asgard de l'intérieur pour détruire Jotunheim. Ca n'aurait pas été difficile. Les Ases étaient faciles à manipuler. Ils étaient entiers, ouverts, lisibles comme un livre. Il n'y avait qu'Odin et le Gardien à avoir un peu d'épaisseur.

Loki l'aurait fait si n'aimait pas Jotunheim comme il l'aimait. Son monde était la seule chose dont il s'occupait vraiment finalement. Parce que Jotunheim était la seule à part son père mort à lui avoir jamais donné de l'affection. La planète elle-même lui avait montré qu'elle l'aimait. Laufey ne savait pas que la cassette l'avait lié à elle, l'avait appelé quand il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant presque encore en couches.

Jusque-là, il s'était su destiné à rester solitaire pour le reste de son existence. Le mariage n'avait jamais été une option. Il était le seul rat dans son genre après tout. Aucun jotun digne de ce nom ne se commettrait avec un avorton. Sans compter la composante physique, qui voudrait se commettre avec un handicapé ? Mais il y avait eu Jotunheim et son père. Ce n'était pas "si" grave n'est-ce pas ? Tant que Jotunheim serait là pour l'aimer. Il pourrait vivre…

Ici par contre, sa taille était dans la norme. Il était même plus grand qu'une bonne partie de la population. Si sa silhouette était quand même inédite, sa taille n'était plus un sujet de moquerie.  
>C'était déjà ça.<p>

Maintenant, s'ils pouvaient arrêter tous de le regarder avec peur…. Le désir et la concupiscence lui suffisaient.

Agacé, il décroisa ses jambes pour se lever.

Il quitta la petite alcôve qu'il avait pris d'assaut dans la bibliothèque pour aller faire un tour dans les jardins. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à habituer à la fois ses yeux et sa température corporelle. Sa magie aidait bien sûr. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il congèle son mari après tout.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve le courage d'approcher les fils d'Odin au lieu de les observer de loin. L'un d'eux allait devenir son mari. L'un d'eux allait devoir copuler avec lui.

Il frémit.  
>Ca le répugnait.<p>

Les deux lignées royales devaient se mêler pour assurer la paix. Un haut le cœur le prit.

Il dut s'accroupir pour reprendre son calme. Les dents serrées, il du refréner son envie de tuer les quelques nobliaux qui le suivaient a la trace et qu'il entendait persifler sur son compte. Non il ne s'était pas accroupit pour déféquer sur le sol, bande de créatures sans cervelle ! Il tentait juste de régner sur son estomac protestataire ! Le prenaient-ils dont tous pour un animal ?

Sa nausée sous contrôle, plus énervé encore, il alla se réfugier dans les jardins. Il avait immédiatement aimé ce petit patio abandonné entre deux murs et qui plongeait à pic dans la mer. L'odeur d'iode y était exaltante, affreusement originale pour lui et personne ne venait jamais ici. En une semaine, la petite cours herbeuse avec ses fleurs sauvages, ses rosiers oubliés et son pommier rachitique mais aux fruits sucrés était devenu son petit sanctuaire.

Comme d'habitude au courant de tout, Odin l'avait fait venir pour lui en parler. Le roi lui avait offert les lieux ainsi que l'appartement qui était juste derrière le mur du palais. Des artisans n'allaient pas tarder à venir pour percer une porte extérieure vers le petit patio et fermer celle qui sortait du palais entre deux tentures, oubliée depuis longtemps avant que Loki ne la redécouvre. Le patio serait réellement à lui. Odin lui avait même proposé de faire agrandir le petit patio par un large balcon qui donnerait au-dessus de la mer. Loki avait accepté.

Encore quelque chose qui agaçait le sorcier. Comment Odin était-il au courant de tout ?

C'était insupportable.

Heureusement, le jotun avait toute latitude pour utiliser la bibliothèque à l'envie. Il y avait très vite découvert bon nombre de livres de magie. Un à un, il les dupliquait pour aller les cacher dans le grand appartement de quatre pièces qui lui avait été affectés.

Vraiment, Odin était généreux.

Trop pour un otage.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour voir qu'il tentait d'acheter sa loyauté et sa reconnaissance. Mais Loki devait avouer qu'Odin lui avait montré plus de considération en une semaine que Laufey en 1800 ans.

C'était un peu consternant. A son corps défendant, il devait reconnaitre qu'il était de fait reconnaissant au roi et qu'il commençait à se sentir redevable.

Loki serra brutalement les mâchoires.

ENCORE ? Son ou ses stalker étaient encore après lui. Cette fois, ça le mit en colère. Le petit jardin coincé entre le palais et la mer était son sanctuaire. Que ne pouvait-on le laisser un peu en paix ?

Un glapissement aigu échappa à l'enfant quand la magie du jotun le repoussa rudement contre le mur.

« - Fait mal ! » Protesta le gamin qui devait être blond malgré l'état de sa chevelure dégoutante en se frottant les fesses.

Loki s'approcha de lui pour le toiser de toute sa taille.

L'enfant leva finalement la tête vers lui lorsque son ombre lui cacha le soleil. Le petit avala visiblement sa salive avant de se fendre d'un sourire nerveux.

« - Bonjour… ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, enfant ? »

Le gosse se remit sur ses pieds

« - Je voulais voir toi ? »

La grammaire hésitante de l'enfant qui n'était pourtant pas un bébé fit hausser un sourcil à Loki. Il s'accroupit devant le gosse. Le petit était craintif mais n'avait pas peur de lui. Pas peur de lui plus que de n'importe qui d'autre surtout. L'enfant était aussi nerveux qu'un animal sauvage. A son état d'hygiène, Loki était a peu près certain que ses parents devaient plus s'intéresser a leurs chiens qu'à lui.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Comment un gosse dans cet état pouvait-il être dans cette partie du palais ? Ils étaient dans l'aile réservée à la famille royale et aux nobles les plus importants. Le bâtard attardé d'un noble peut-être ? Le fils un peu débile d'un serviteur de la famille royale et qui connaissait donc le palais comme sa poche ? Non, cette hypothèse était moins crédible que la première. Malgré leur état de crasse assez repoussant, les vêtements de l'enfant étaient de qualité plus que supérieure. Un fils de noble sans doute, né du mauvais côté du lit mais gardé à l'écart pour ne pas souiller la lignée. Les Ases géraient bizarrement leurs coucheries et les rejetons non désirés qui en résultaient. Encore quelque chose d'inconnu des Jotuns. Un jotun n'était fertile qu'avec son compagnon choisit par l'Hiver. Ou en utilisant la magie pour forcer sa fertilité.

Le gosse sourit largement, plus du tout effrayé, révélant un râtelier à qui il manquait une incisive entrain de repousser.

« - Thor ! »

« - Thor comment ? »

« - Odinson. »

Loki faillit en tomber par terre. C'était un Odinson ce petit sauvageon ?  
>Il dut faire un effort pour se rappeler de son arrivée au palais et de sa présentation devant la cour. Il se rappelait de chacun des princes adultes. Odin les lui avait présenté l'un après l'autre. Puis il lui avait présenté son épouse Frigga et son héritier Balder qui était encore au maillot. Loki réfléchissait vraiment à choisir le bébé. Ça lui laisserait du temps pour modeler l'enfant à son bon vouloir. Puis Odin était passé rapidement sur….Oui…Thor…<p>

Il n'avait pas jeté plus d'un regard sur l'enfant. Le petit n'avait même pas levé les yeux sur lui.  
>Cet enfant appartenait à la famille royale ? Il n'y avait plus de question concernant sa bâtardise. Tous les princes l'étaient à par le bébé. Pourtant, tous les autres princes avaient été correctement élevés. Comment ce petit pouvait-il être aussi négligé ? Frigga semblait passionnément amoureuse de son bébé. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer à ce point celui-là ? A moins qu'il ne soit déficient mentalement ? Pourtant, la curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait cette solution également.<p>

« - Et ta maman ? »

« - Jord ! Mais maman Frigga élève moi. »

Et elle faisait visiblement un travail de margoulin.

Loki étrécit les yeux. L'enfant venait de monter sur ses genoux sans la moindre peur. Il souriait largement et se bouinait contre lui comme un chaton à la recherche de caresses. La main de Loki se trouva naturellement sur le crane de l'enfant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Thor poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Loki ne pouvait que se retrouver lui-même au même âge en regardant cet enfant. Sans son père, jamais il n'aurait eu le moindre contact physique avec quiconque. Personne ne voulait toucher un avorton. Les seules caresses et les seuls câlins qu'il n'avait jamais eus étaient ceux de son géniteur. La cassette aussi le cajolait, mais ça n'apaisait pas la soif physique de contact de toute créature vivante. Voir cet enfant éperdu de la moindre caresse au point d'en chercher dans les bras d'un ennemi qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes était aussi triste que désolant. Et une chance formidable.

Loki grimaça soudain lorsqu'une puce lui mordit la peau. Par reflexe, son pouvoir naturel de jotun se déploya pour congeler l'agresseur miniature et chasser en même temps ses sœurs et ses cousins poux qui voyaient en lui un nouveau repas tout frais.

Thor était un nid à bestioles.

Yeurk !

« - Thor…. »

L'enfant leva le nez sur le jotun. Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, il s'accrocha un peu plus à son nouvel ami venu du froid.

« - Est-ce que tu voudrais rester avec moi ? Je m'occuperai de toi. Toujours. Et je te ferais autant de câlins que tu voudras. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina de tellement de joie sans la moindre arrière-pensée avant de se jeter dans ses bras que Loki ne put retenir un sourire un peu ironique. Cet enfant serait parfait. Il aurait des siècles pour le modeler à sa convenance, pour le manipuler et s'assurer de son indépendance envers Asgard. Et de sa totale dépendance envers lui. Personne ne s'intéressait à ce gosse, donc personne ne se soucierait de ce qu'il en ferait. Mieux encore, Odin serait sans doute soulagé qu'il ait choisi le plus méprisé des princes et non un des princes de premier plan. Même s'il ne s'était pas encore approché des autres, ses oreilles marchaient très bien, merci beaucoup.

La cour était presque sûre qu'il choisirait Hodr. Ce qu'il en avait entendu ne le rassurait pas du tout. Quant aux autres, ils étaient vus en haute estime par tout le monde malgré les inévitables rumeurs qui couraient sur leur compte. On ne lui pardonnerait pas de choisir l'un d'entre eux. Thor ? Il doutait même que la moitié de la cour soit au courant de son existence.

Oui, il serait parfait.

Une fois qu'il aurait pris un bain, que ses cheveux seraient coupés et qu'il aurait des vêtements à sa taille et pas à moitié faisandés bien sûr.

Loki caressa doucement le crâne huileux et feutré de l'enfant comme on aurait flatté un chiot.

« - Viens avec moi, Thor. Je dois voir ton père. »

Le petit se raidit. Il n'aimait pas être en présence d'Odin. Il était peut-être son père, mais il ne s'occupait jamais de lui. Sauf pour le gronder quand Frigga le lui demandait.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pour que tu restes avec moi. »

« - Ho ? D'accord ! »

L'enfant sauta de ses genoux avant de prendre sa main sans hésiter un instant. La confiance de ce gosse pour toute personne qui lui montrait un peu d'attention était absolument consternante. Pour un peu, Loki aurait eu pitié. Mais cet enfant serait juste un outil pour arriver à ses fins.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Jotunheim. S'il fallait pour cela épouser un quasi bébé, l'élever, puis tuer ses frères pour s'assurer que lui et lui seul monterait sur le trône, sous sa coupe, alors, il le ferait.

Il allait le faire même.

Satisfait, il traina l'enfant jusqu'au bureau du roi. Un garde l'y introduisit après quelques minutes.

« - Prince Loki… »

« - Majesté… »

Thor se cacha derrière les jambes nues du jotun.

« - Thor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Loki posa une main sur le crane du petit pour le rassurer.

« - Roi Odin ? J'ai choisi mon prince. » Informa calmement Loki.

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Lentement, son œil unique se dilata.

« - THOR ? »

« - Thor…. »

« - Mais….pourquoi ? » Loki semblait être quelqu'un de très à cheval sur le statut. Pourquoi choisir le prince qui en avait le moins ? « Je pensais qu'Hodr….. Et vous n'avez pas passé un instant avec les autres… je veux dire… » Il était rare qu'Odin doit à court de mots, mais là….

Loki renifla calmement.

« - Justement. Je n'ai peut-être pas passé de temps avec vos fils, mais j'ai écouté et surveillé. Je vais devoir passer ma vie avec l'un d'eux. Je refuse de passer mon existence avec quelqu'un qui hait ma race et qui prendra plaisir à me frapper juste parce que je suis un Jotun. Pas plus que je ne veux de quelqu'un qui voudra m'utiliser à longueur de temps pour calmer sa libido rageuse, ou vider ma dot pour boire et se payer des catins. Ou qui passera sa vie dans les bois ou a puer le cheval. Si je dois produire un rejeton avec un de vos fils, j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir à le faire avec une pince à linge sur le nez pendant qu'il ne grimpe et si possible, pas par derrière comme il voit ses étalons faire avec ses juments à longueur de journée.» Odin rougit légèrement. Les jotuns avaient visiblement moins de honte que les ases à parler des fonctions biologiques élémentaires. « Et j'apprécierai aussi de ne pas attraper tout ce que les dames de petite vertu d'Asgard se passent de l'une à l'autre en utilisant Hodr comme messager. »

Odin rougit carrément cette fois. Il devait bien reconnaitre que….Et Hodr serait incapable de rester fidèle, il en était presque sûr.

« - Mais Thor ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

« - Vous attendiez vous a ce que je saute dans les draps de votre fils, quel qu'il soit, les jambes écartées, dans l'espoir de me faire engrosser avant même de savoir son nom ? » Le voix de Loki était réellement indignée cette fois.

Le roi d'Asgard avait beau avec de la bouteille, il ne put s'empêcher d'être plus gêné encore. Ça aurait été l'idéal pourtant. Mais il comprenait le point de vue du jotun.

« - Et qu'en dit Thor ? »

« - Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? »

Le roi jeta un regard noir au jotun. Il avait beau avec eut une palanquée de fils, il n'arrivait à communiquer vraiment avec eux qu'à partir de leur adolescence. Avant, c'était compliqué. Pour Thor, ça l'était encore plus. Il y avait une telle différence entre lui et Hodr, puis entre lui et Balder… L'enfant était isolé, un peu perdu et oublié, il fallait le reconnaitre.

« - Thor ? Regarde-moi. » Depuis quand l'enfant baissait-il systématiquement les yeux quand on lui parlait ? « Thor, est-ce que tu as compris de quoi il est question ? » Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Et tu es d'accord ? Tu seras le mari de Loki ? » L'enfant releva le nez vers le Jotun qui lui sourit gentiment. Thor hocha encore la tête.

Odin soupira.

« - Et bien soit ! » C'était peut-être en effet l'une des meilleures solutions. Ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice que le choisir Thor. De tous ses fils, il était le plus inutile. Quand il y pensait, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait de lui ? Probablement un simple guerrier. L'enfant n'était pas d'une intelligence vive en plus sinon, il se serait déjà fait remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre au lieu de rester seul et isolé comme il l'était. A priori pas le genre de terreau sur lequel on fait un officier supérieur. Alors le laisser à Loki ? C'était en effet la solution la meilleure. « Mais il est encore trop jeune pour être marié. Vous serez officiellement fiancé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adulte. »

Thor avait mille ans. Il ne serait pas adulte avant encore cinq cents. Ca laissait le temps de voir venir. Oui, vraiment, plus il y pensait et plus Odin appréciait cette idée. Loki et Thor pourraient devenir amis avant toute chose, Thor apprendrait que les jotuns n'étaient pas des monstres et peut-être même qu'ils arriveraient à le produire sans cris ni larmes ce rejeton. La peur de l'intimité de Loki était évidente. A voir grandir celui qui devrait s'accoupler avec lui devrait le calmer normalement.

Loki accepta avec un soulagement certain la proposition d'Odin.

Il referma sur son poignet et celui de l'enfant les bracelets en or qui les marquaient comme promis l'un a l'autre. Puis il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras.

« - Je vais faire transférer les affaires de Thor dans la chambre libre de vos appartements » Prévint le roi alors que le couple tout neuf se retirait.

Loki remercia le roi puis porta Thor dans ses appartements. Un petit goret méritait un bon bain !


	4. Chapter 4

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 4

Loki grogna. Il n'était pas fiancé depuis deux heures qu'il regrettait déjà.

Il essuya son front d'une main tremblante. Sa salle de bain était un épouvantable chantier, il y avait de l'eau et de la mousse partout, tandis qu'un petit singe dégoutant s'était réfugié derrière la panière a linge pour le regarder avec suspicion.

« - Thor, ça suffit ! Viens ici !

« - NAN ! »

« - Il faut que tu prennes un bain. »

« - NAN ! »

« - Tu es dégoutant ! »

« - NAAAAN ! »

Le jotun se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts. Même à 1000 ans, le petit garçon était déjà incroyablement puissant physiquement. S'il se débattait vraiment, il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à le retenir. Déjà, il avait dû verrouiller magiquement la porte de la salle de bain pour éviter à Thor de s'enfuir. Il avait réussi à le mettre une fois dans la baignoire, mais ni a le débarrasser de ses hardes, ni a le mouiller correctement.

« - Thor Odinson. Tu vas retirer tes vêtements et monter dans cette baignoire a la seconde ! Si tu n'es pas dans cette eau savonneuse dans 30 secondes, je ne te ferais plus jamais de câlins. »

Le bambin ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Il n'avait eu que deux câlins du jotun, mais c'était plus que dans les dix dernières années de la part de son père et de Frigga réunis.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant retira ses vêtements puis monta de lui-même dans la baignoire.

Les mains sur les hanches, Loki le regarda faire, le visage dur.

Une fois l'enfant assis dans l'eau en reniflant, il s'agenouilla près de la baignoire.

« - C'est si difficile que ça ? » Cette fois, sa voix était douce.

« - …..Tu m'aimes quand même ? » Le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il semblait prêt à éclater en sanglots.

Loki en resta saisit. L'aimer ? Pourquoi diable…..mais un enfant de cet âge avait besoin d'être aimé oui. Evidement qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'utilisait. Mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant. A cet âge, Thor ne ferait pas la différence. Trois câlins, deux bisous, quelques encouragements, un sourire et le gosse ferait tout ce qu'il lui ordonnerait pour en avoir encore. Il avait été tellement sevré d'affection qu'il s'accrocherait a tout le monde et n'importe qui du moment qu'on lui montrait de l'intérêt. Et c'était bien le cas finalement.

Le prince de Jotunheim prit le savon et le gant pour commencer à laver gentiment cet enfant qui était à présent son fiancé. Normalement, plus tard, ce serait théoriquement à Thor de prendre soin de lui. Mais pour l'instant, il avait finalement signé pour être un mélange de grand frère, de père, d'ami, de confident et d'amoureux au sens enfantin de la chose. Il fallait qu'il fasse avec.

L'enfant se raidit lorsque Loki commença à le laver mais finit par se détendre rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa que Loki ne le frottait pas à lui faire mal. Le jotun préférait le mouiller longuement pour que la crasse se décroche seule puis frottait lentement avec beaucoup de savon jusqu'à ce que les traces noires disparaissent pour laisser une jolie peau bien rose. Thor dû reconnaitre que c'était agréable. Jusqu'à ce que Loki s'attaque à ses cheveux. Là, il se mit immédiatement à hurler avant même qu'il ne tire un peu.

« - Thor… »

« - Mais ça fait mal ! »

« - je ne t'ai pas encore touché voyons. On va couper si tu préfères. »

« - NON ! »

« - Tu as des bêtes dans les cheveux. Je ne fais pas de câlins à des bêtes. Je fais des câlins a mon fiancé. Juste lui et exclusivement lui. »

L'enfant avait de grosses larmes aux coins des yeux.

« - Tu vas pas faire mal hein ? »

« - Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te fasse mal ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal pour l'instant n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Frigga elle tire plein. »

« - Je ne suis pas Frigga. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Loki laissa l'enfant dans l'eau. Thor frissonna. L'eau était presque froide à présent. Il dû admettre que la couleur de l'eau était répugnante. Il sentait de la terre sous ses pieds également. Avec en plus les puces et les poux qui surnageaient dans le tout, c'était encore pire.

Il sauta hors de l'eau.

« - Et bien, pourquoi es-tu sortit ? »

Thor tressaillit.

« - L'eau est sale. Et elle est froide. »

Le jotun ne put que confirmer.

« - Elle est même dégoutante. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.» Il agita la main pour vider la baignoire avec sa magie.

Thor ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - Waaaaah ! T'es un magicien ! »

« - Effectivement. »

Loki ressentit une véritable chaleur dans la poitrine devant l'acceptation facile de l'enfant. Même à Jotunheim, ses pouvoirs étaient regardés avec suspicion, voir avec crainte. Une fois la baignoire nettoyée et remplie à nouveau, Thor retourna de lui-même dans l'eau chaude. C'était agréable finalement. Loki sortit la petite paire de ciseau de ses affaires puis posa les vêtements propres de Thor que des serviteurs avaient installé dans l'autre chambre des appartements du Jotun. Visiblement, les quelques pièces seraient leurs appartements à tous les deux.

« - Tu sais que tu vas vivre avec moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thor hocha la tête avant que Loki ne lui dise de ne pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas le couper. Les touffes de bourles dégoutantes tombèrent sur les épaules de l'enfant à mesure que le jotun coupait sans pitié.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas de quitter ta chambre ? »

« - Non. Je suis toujours tout seul dedans de toute façon. »

« - Je vois. »

Avec Balder dans la chambre de Frigga et ses frères qui avaient leurs propres appartements d'adultes, il était seul dans l'immense aile qui servait de nourricerie. Ne plus devoir marcher cinq minutes dans le froid et la solitude pour trouver sa chambre serait un heureux changement.

Loki finit de couper les cheveux de Thor. Il avait finalement presque rasé le crane de l'enfant qui retenait bravement ses larmes tellement les cheveux sales, feutrés et remplis de bestioles lui manquaient déjà. Ils étaient affreux, mais c'était les siens ! Loki le lava encore deux fois jusqu'à ce que l'eau ressorte immaculé après un dernier décrassage et qu'aucune bête ne se suicide encore dans l'eau. Alors seulement Loki l'estima propre.

« - Sort »

Thor sauta de la baignoire. Loki le reçut dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse. Il le sécha longuement, y trouvant une excuse de plus pour lui faire un câlin qui lui valut un énorme soupir de contentement béat, puis l'aida à s'habiller de propre et de neuf.

« - Voilà ! Tu ressembles enfin à un petit prince. Je commençais à me demander s'il y avait un petit garçon sous toute cette crasse ou un troll des marais. »

Thor baisse le nez. Il se sentait ridicule avec son crane quasi nu. Loki posa sa main sur ses cheveux ultra courts. Thor sentit un curieux picotement pendant que la magie du jotun faisait pousser ses cheveux en accéléré. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les cheveux de l'enfant lui arrivèrent au milieu du dos. Puis il prit des perles de glaces et des fils d'argent ternis dans ses affaires pour les tresser comme il le faisait pour son propre plaisir avec les siens.

Avec orgueil, Loki hocha finalement la tête devant le résultat de son travail manuel. Thor était un mélange un peu bizarre d'Asgardien et de Jotun comme ça. Mais ça ne lui allait pas mal du tout. Il faisait un peu sauvage, mais pas sauvageon. Il faisait…exotique.

« - Parfait. » il poussa Thor devant la glace pour qu'il se regarde dedans. « Alors ? »

« - ….Waaaaah ! C'est moi ça ? » Il n'en revenait pas.

« - Et oui. » Le petit goret avait fait la place à un petit garçon adorable qui lui sourit avec vénération. « Et si nous allions diner à présent ? C'est presque l'heure. »

« - OUIIIIII ! » L'enfant avait tout le temps faim.

Thor se jeta dans ses jambes pour le serrer contre lui.

« - Je t'aime, Loki ! »

Le petit jotun en ressenti un coup au cœur. Il eut presque honte.

###########################

Stupéfait et vexé au-delà des mots, Hodr observait son jeune frère sur les genoux de son « fiancé ».

La brochette de princes d'Asgard avait été consternée autant que soulagée de voir les bracelets sur les poignets du jotun et de Thor. Ils peinaient tous à se rappeler que l'enfant était bien leur frère. Jamais ils ne s'étaient occupés de lui. Le gosse était trop jeune par rapport à eux. C'était juste un petit sauvage qui dormait avec les chiens et criait plus qu'il ne parlait.

Et à présent ? Voilà que ce petit nain leur retirait à tous une épine du pied.  
>Alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous si scandalisés et jaloux ?<p>

Sans doute parce que le rat dégoutant s'était transformé en quelques heures sous la main du jotun en jolie petite chose qui hurlait « ROYAUTE ! » quand on le regardait. Bien plus qu'eux tous réunis.

Et sans doute parce que Thor souriait largement sous le sourire absolument satisfait du jotun qui n'en finissait pas de jouer avec les cheveux tressés de son minuscule fiancé.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui scandalisait les princes… La différence d'âge était monstrueuse quand même. Au moins… 700 ans ! C'était énorme ! Et qu'il y ait 2000 ans entre Odin et Frigga n'était pas une excuse. Loki était déjà adulte (un jeune adulte, bon) mais Thor était encore un enfant ! Qu'est-ce que leur père avait dans le crane ? Ils en venaient presque à craindre que le jotun fasse du mal à leur frère pour satisfaire ses plus bas instincts. Les jotuns étaient des animaux, non ? Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de satisfaire sa libido avec leur adorable petit frère si fragile et son mignon qu'ils aimaient tous tellement. Il fallait bien qu'ils le protège non ?

« - Loki ? Je veux dessert. » Exigea Thor en passant ses bras autour du cou du jotun pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

Loki soupira.

"- On dit : "Puis-je avoir un dessert s'il te plait Loki." Corrigea gentiment le Jotun.

Thor quémandait comme un chiot. Il allait avoir du travail pour transformer cette petite créature mal éduquée en adulte fonctionnel. Il était encore trop jeune pour être parent et voilà qu'il devait élever son fiance. En serait-il capable ? Le manipuler, le dresser, oui. Mais l'élever ? A sa grande consternation, il commençait à réaliser qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques heures au petit Ase pour commencer à faire son trou dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il n'était là que pour assurer la survie, l'approvisionnement et la sécurité de Jotunheim. C'était pour ça et uniquement pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'être vendu à Odin.

Avec un soupir, il attrapa une assiette qu'il remplit de viande et de légumes.

« - Mange ça d'abord. »

« - Mais…. »

Loki posa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

« - Mange. Et tu auras du gâteau au miel ensuite. »

Thor soupira mais obéit. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que Loki était un ami bien plus agréable à vivre quand il ne ruait pas dans les brancards. Il fit la grimace mais mangea même les choux.

A l'autre bout de la table, le roi observait les deux fiancés avec stupeur.

Odin n'en revenait pas. Le petit sauvageon avait été maté si vite !

Quelle était cette sorcellerie ? Lui n'avait jamais réussi a simplement faire tenir Thor dans une baignoire assez longtemps pour le laver. Alors lui démêler les cheveux ? Frigga avait depuis longtemps lâché l'affaire.

Et voilà que ce petit jotun ensorcelait d'une façon ou d'une autre son fils et le transformait en créature pensante.  
>Le roi frémit.<p>

Il regrettait déjà la présence de Loki.

###############################

« - THOR ! Descend de là ! »

« - NAN !

« - Immédiatement ! »

« - NAN ! »

Appuyé au balcon, visiblement très satisfait, Hodr observait le jotun tenter de faire descendre Thor de son arbre.

Laver Thor avait été une épreuve. Lui faire apprendre à lire était encore pire. L'enfant ne voulait rien entendre. Depuis deux jours, les cris et hurlements résonnaient dans les couloirs au point d'en laisser les oreilles d'Odin bourdonnantes.

Mais Loki pensait avoir trouvé une méthode pour le faire apprendre. Puisque l'enfant ne voulait pas faire l'effort, il le ferait pour lui. Puis s'arrêterait au milieu du livre avant de lui signifier que s'il voulait la suite, il devrait la lire lui-même. Et qu'il aimerait teeeellement que Thor lui lise l'histoire. Ça lui ferait plaisir. Le petit prince blond ne pourrait que lui obéir au final.

Loki finit par s'immobiliser. Les poings sur les hanches, il était absolument délicieux ainsi.

Avec son éternel pagne comme seul vêtements, son déhanché ne pouvait que mettre la salive à la bouche d'Hodr. Son gout de la catin ne se démentirait jamais. Avec un cul pareil ? Peu importait que le jotun soit un male. Le visage appuyé dans un oreiller, personne ne verrait de différence.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hodr ? »

Hermod s'amusait aussi grandement de voir le jotun apprivoiser son petit frère. Il y avait des hauts et des bas. Depuis deux semaines, pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu le jotun perdre son calme ou crier sur Thor. Quand l'enfant était trop pénible, il se détournait simplement, laissant le petit prince lui courir après, souvent en larmes, pour s'excuser. Loki était rapidement devenu le centre de l'univers de Thor.

« - Je crois que je vais essayer de me le faire. »

« - Hodr… Ce n'est pas une de tes putains. C'est un prince. »

« - Un otage. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Si je le menace de dire à Odin qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, genre essayé de m'attaquer, il se laissera faire. »

« - Tu es répugnant. »

« - Bah. Qui irait écouter un animal de toute façon. Et regarde-moi ce cul ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit être étroit comme tout, tout chaud, tout soumis, et qu'il doit geindre comme une chienne quand on le monte. »

Loki s'était détourné et ne s'occupait plus de Thor. Il ne fallut pas trois minutes à l'enfant pour descendre de son arbre et courir dans les jambes du Jotun en s'excusant. Loki le fixa une minute jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit au bord des larmes puis le prit sur sa hanche en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. L'enfant finit par se détendre. Il passa ses bras autours de son cou, posa sa joue sur son épaule puis ferma les yeux une minute, le temps que son cœur cesse de battre comme celui d'une souris devant un chat. Son Loki ne lui en voulait pas.

Loki remonta sur la terrasse par l'escalier, passant derrière les deux princes qui les observaient. Heimrod le salua d'un signe de tête. Hodr tendit la main pour l'attraper par la taille pour le saluer, toujours très « tactile » avec les proies qui attiraient son regard.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Loki attrapa la main d'Hodr avant qu'il ne le touche. Un froid cuisant, puis rapidement affreusement douloureux remonta dans le bras du prince d'Asgard.

« - Tentez de vous amuser de moi, Hodr. Et je vous tuerais. » Sourit Loki en murmurant à son oreille.

Le prince d'Asgard tressaillit. Il avait mal évalué la petite chose bleue. Ce n'était pas une créature douce et aimante. Celle-là, elle était réservée à Thor. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était dur comme de l'uru et plus dangereux qu'un soleil.

« - Loki, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« - Rien Thor. Je saluais juste Hodr. »

Jamais Loki ne donnait leurs titres aux fils d'Odin. A part Thor.

Pour lui, Thor était le seul prince d'Asgard qui comptait. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Quand il en aurait fini avec eux, Thor serait sur le trône et lui serait sa reine.

Peut-être laisserait-il la vie sauve aux jumeaux, il les aimait bien et ces deux-là n'auraient pas su quoi faire d'un trône même avec un plan.

Il verrait.

Les années à venir allaient être amusantes pour lui, affreuses pour la Maison d'Asgard et totalement étrangères pour Thor. Qu'il reste innocent le plus longtemps possible conviendrait très bien à Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 5

Laufey s'était assis calmement sur son trône.  
>Comme prévu par le traité entre Asgard et Jotunheim, Odin était venu voir où en était le Royaume des glaces.<br>Cela faisait un an que la guerre était finie. Juste une toute petite et misérable année.

Pour des immortels comme ils l'étaient, ce n'était qu'un battement de cil.  
>Pourtant, Odin viendrait tous les ans pendant dix ans. Puis une fois tous les dix ans pendant un siècle et enfin, tous les siècles, jusqu'à ce que les deux rois estiment que ces échanges n'étaient plus nécessaires. Savoir pourquoi les jotuns avaient attaqués Midgar avait déjà bien relâchés la tension entre les deux rois. Mais il restait quand même de la suspicion. C'était naturel. Les deux races étaient ennemies depuis si longtemps… Pourtant, Odin avait fait l'effort de chercher dans les chroniques historiques d'Asgard avec l'aide de ses jumeaux. Ses deux fils n'avaient été que trop heureux de l'aider. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient tous les trois, les deux jeunes princes n'avaient pas taris d'éloge sur l'esprit fin et brillant de leur nouveau beau-frère. Odin avait appris beaucoup sur Loki en même temps que sur l'histoire pendant leurs recherches. Le roi avait été étonné de voir que son future gendre tout neuf s'entendait bien avec deux de ses fils. Leur gout commun de l'intelligence et de la connaissance les avait rapprochés. Les trois hommes cohabitaient dans la bibliothèque dans le calme. Thor lui-même commençait à s'y sentir bien. Si le petit enfant n'arrivait pas à tenir en place pour lire lui-même (Thor savait lire maintenant ? Odin avait été surpris de l'apprendre), il adorait s'installer sur les genoux de Loki, son pouce dans le bec et l'écouter lui lire des histoires. Peu importait pour l'enfant que ce soit de vraies histoires, de l'Histoire, des chroniques politiques ou judiciaire ou même des recettes de cuisine. Tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune prince, c'était qu'il était dans les bras de son Loki, que son Loki lui lisait des histoires et que lorsque Loki lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il venait de lui lire, il était capable de répondre, s'attirant invariablement un sourire satisfait. Thor adorait quand Loki était content de lui. Il ne réalisait pas que son fiancé faisait doucement son éducation en lui apprenant petit à petit ce que devait savoir un futur roi.<p>

Odin aurait dû s'inquiéter de tout cela mais il était trop content de voir son fils passer du statut d'animal sauvage à créature pensante pour protester.

Il était même suffisamment content pour avoir accepté d'emmener Loki et Thor sur Jotunheim avec lui pour sa visite annuelle. Il n'avait plus à craindre que Laufey exporte la guerre, mais il avait besoin de vérifier quand même que les jotuns ne préparaient pas autre chose.

Avant de partir, la dernière exigence d'Odin avait été de sceller la Cassette de L'hiver au palais des glaces. Laufey avait fini par accepter. Tant que la Cassette restait avec eux, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Et en toute honnêteté, quel besoin avaient-ils d'embarquer la Cassette ailleurs ? Elle n'était bien qu'à Jotunheim de toute façon.

Maintenant, un an après la fin de la guerre, il devait reconnaitre qu'ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Les échanges de gemme contre de la nourriture avec Asgard et Alfheim et de métaux avec les nains contre des outils en métal avaient permis aux Jotuns de reprendre du poil de la bête et d'avoir les outils nécessaires pour reprendre leurs travaux d'artisan et de culture du sol. Le cercle vertueux enfin remit en route, ils avaient mathématiquement moins besoin d'aide puisque leurs champs donnaient enfin à nouveau grâce aux fertilisants venus de Alfheim.

« - Odin. »

« - Laufey. »

Les deux rois se saluèrent froidement.

Odin était venu avec plusieurs de ses fils. Ceux de Laufey étaient derrière lui.

« - Loki. »

Le petit prince des glaces jeta un regard polaire sur sa mère.

« - Mère. » Mais son regard s'adoucit en voyant ses frères.

Comme toujours, Byleist et Heldlindi n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de lui. Une certaine tristesse résignée passa dans les yeux de Loki. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais autre chose qu'une tache dans la lignée pour ses deux frères. Etait-ce sa faute s'il était si petit et si fin ?

Thor glissa sa petite main dans celle de son fiancé.

« - Moi je t'aime très fort. » Souffla l'enfant avant de lui embrasser la paume, le faisant sourire.

En un an, Thor avait appris à lire, à prendre des bains, à s'habiller, à natter sommairement ses cheveux, à écrire et à danser.

La première fois que le petit garçon avait vu Loki danser, de nuit sous les lunes, dans le petit patio où ils s'installaient chaque jour pour lire, il avait été fasciné. Normalement, Thor aurait dû être en train de dormir mais il avait fait un cauchemar. Comme souvent, il s'était glissé hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre Loki dans la sienne. Le jotun le laissait toujours venir se glisser dans ses bras quand il faisait un cauchemar. La première fois que Thor avait eu un mauvais rêve dans sa nouvelle chambre, il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il s'était roulé en boule sous la fourrure pour pleurer doucement. Comment Loki avait-il sentit sa détresse ? Thor n'en savait rien mais il avait été affreusement reconnaissant lorsque le Jotun était entré dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit puis lui avait caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce que le petit Ase émerge de ses fourrures pour se jeter dans ses bras. Loki l'avait bercé contre lui jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le rattrape. Il avait voulu laisser l'enfant se rendormir seul mais Thor s'était accroché à lui de toutes ses forces. Loki l'avait alors soulevé pour le porter dans sa chambre. Il l'avait installé dans l'énorme nid de coussins qui lui servait de lit, avait rabattu une légère fourrure sur l'enfant puis s'était endormit avec lui. Depuis, Thor savait qu'il pouvait venir de lui-même quand il le voulait.  
>Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il y avait la lueur rouge autour de la porte que Thor savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer. Loki lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il utilisait sa magie et qu'elle aurait pu lui faire du mal. Trop attaché au jotun et encore trop jeune émotionnellement pour protester, Thor avait promis.<p>

Depuis, il n'hésitait plus jamais à quitter son lit pour venir se glisser dans le nid de coussins après avoir pris « sa » couverture pour se cagoussouner dans les bras de son Loki. Comme le jotun n'avait jamais froid, il dormait sans rien, juste alanguis dans ses coussins, avec un simple pagne un peu différent de celui qu'il portait en journée autour des reins.  
>Thor adorait dormir avec le prince des glaces. Il était sûr que Loki savait qu'il venait parfois dormir avec lui juste pour le plaisir de dormir dans ses bras.<p>

Pas un instant l'enfant ne réalisait que le jotun l'attachait émotionnellement à lui de plus en plus étroitement. Il ne réalisait pas non plus que les nuits où il cauchemardait était invariablement précédé par une nuit où la porte de Loki restait rouge et que la magie s'insinuait un peu plus dans son esprit.

Ce n'était ni agressif, ni dangereux. Loki appuyait juste sur les boutons de ses peurs enfantines pour qu'il vienne chercher du réconfort auprès de lui et personne d'autre. Thor devait être totalement dépendant de lui émotionnellement. Qu'Odin et Frigga se cognent de cet enfant dans les grandes largueurs était une bonne chose. Ils auraient pu se douter de quelque chose.  
>Avec les mois, Loki avait moins manipulé l'enfant. A présent qu'il venait librement vers lui pour réclamer sa présence pour dormir et qu'il ne se sentait réellement rassuré que dans ses bras, il avait presque totalement cessé de le manipuler.<br>Bien sûr, une petite piqure de rappel de temps en temps était nécessaire. Mais c'était rare à présent.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. » Souffla Loki à son petit fiancé avant de le soulever pour l'installer sur sa hanche.

En un an, Thor avait poussé maintenant qu'il était nourrit correctement et non plus en chien échappé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait mis de la graisse sur ses muscles. Avec le froid qu'il faisait, malgré les fourrures, Thor était transit. A l'avoir dans ses bras, au moins Loki pouvait-il le réchauffer de sa magie.

« - Quel est donc cet enfant ? » Gronda Laufey, étonné de voir Thor collé à son fils.

L'enfant était trop grand pour qu'il soit déjà le rejeton de son fils. Sans compter que Loki l'aurait prévenu s'il était déjà gravide. Même s'il n'appréciait pas Loki, il était ulcéré de le voir avec ce gosse dans les bras. Laufey était…Jaloux….Farbauti mort, il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais de petits à élever. A moins que l'Hiver ne soit généreux et ne lui donne un autre compagnon, son ventre resterait vide et sec pour les millénaires à venir.

« - Mon fiancé, mère. Je pouvais choisir, vous vous rappelez ? Thor est adorable. Quand il sera adulte, il sera parfait. » Le sourire carnassier de Loki fit retomber quelque peu en pression la colère de laufey.

Ho…Encore une de ses manipulations et de ses plans tordus. Bah, c'était juste un ase. Quelle importance s'il le détruisait en jouant avec ? Du moment que la paix avec Asgard et que l'envoi de nourriture n'étaient pas impactés, il voulait bien que Loki fasse ce qu'il voulait avec ce nabot.

« - Et pour quand puis-je espérer un petit fils ? » Non qu'il le veuille pour l'instant. Vraiment sa jalousie aurait été trop forte. Il fallait qu'il fasse le deuil de son compagnon et de l'avenir qu'il pensait avoir avec lui. Voir un de ses fils déjà parent lui briserait ce qui restait de son cœur.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« - Laissez le temps à Thor de grandir. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Ni Thor, ni Odin, ni lui. Personne en fait.

Bien loin de telles considérations, Thor avait juste posé sa joue sur l'épaule de son fiancé pour profiter de la chaleur artificielle que sa magie lui offrait. Il adorait sentir la magie de Loki sur lui ou autours de lui. Elle était comme une couverture bienveillante, une amie généreuse et affectueuse. Elle était comme Loki lui-même. Thor soupira de bien-être sur la hanche de son fiancé. Il était….juste bien.

#############################

Byleist leva un sourcil.

A bout de bras, il tenait par le col non un chat fâché mais un enfant Ase. Le bambin n'avait absolument pas peur de lui alors que n'importe quel Asgardien serait normalement en train de se débattre en hurlant.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Thor.

L'enfant se laissait trimbaler sans aucune crainte, à l'irritation croissante de l'héritier de Byleist.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, princesse ? »

Il comptait bien insulter assez le nabot pour qu'il tente de l'attaquer. Les Asgardiens n'étaient que des bêtes fauves. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile. Ils avaient ça dans le sang, non ?

« - Je suis pas une fille, tu sais. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour un grand tout bleu comme toi de faire la différence, mais je suis un garçon. »

Byleist faillit en cracher ses dents. Le culot de ce gamin !

« - Je pourrais te congeler sur place pour ton impudence, vermine ! »

« - Mais si tu me fais du mal, tu vas rendre Loki malheureux. Et tu veux pas rendre ton frère malheureux hein ? »

Le jotun en aurait-il eut qu'il se serait arraché les cheveux. C'était QUOI ce môme ?

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que Loki se soucis de toi ? Il a été forcé de t'accepter. Il a été chassé de Jotunheim, de son monde. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit heureux avec toi ? »

Un trouble évident passa sur le visage du petit qui se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

« - Mais…il m'aime. Il me l'a dit. »

« - et tu l'as cru ? Loki n'aime rien. Ni personne. A part lui-même. »

Un voile de colère passa sur le visage du petit. Il s'agita pour la première fois dans la poigne du jotun.

« - Ha ça ! C'est pas vrai ! Il t'aime et Helidindin aussi ! Il vous aime plein ! C'est vous qui l'aimez pas comme lui ! Juste parce qu'il est petit ! Mais il est plus joli que vous ! Et il fait plein bien les câlins ! » Quand il s'énervait, Thor perdait le peu de grammaire qu'il avait acquis en un an.

Byleist lâcha l'enfant avec un petit cri quand un courant électrique aussi désagréable qu'inattendu lui brula la main. Les yeux ronds, il en resta stupéfait. Voir ce minuscule nabot à peine sortit de ses couches lui caqueter après au bénéfice de Loki comme une poule inquiète aurait pu être hilarant. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi pathétique.

Le gamin ne réalisait-il pas que Loki était incapable d'aimer ?

« - Haouille ! »

Le géant se massa le tibia là où Thor venait de lui balancer un coup de pied. Même si le nabot Ase était ridicule, Byleist devait lui reconnaitre une chose : sa fidélité.

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

« - Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup hein ? »

« - Loki il m'aime plein. Je l'aime plein. Il est gentil avec moi. Il m'apprend à lire, il m'apprend à danser et à chanter et il a dit qu'il va m'apprendre à me battre et la magie si je peux ! Il s'occupe de moi ! Il m'aime ! Il me fait des câlins et des bisous ! Quand je fais des cauchemars il me console, quand je me fais mal aussi. Il est pas grand comme toi. Mais il a un cœur gros comme Jotunheim ! »

La tirade de l'enfant, son regard brillant de rage, la façon dont il essayait de protéger Loki, c'était absolument adorable. Adorable et effrayant. Thor était un futur guerrier. Il voyait déjà la puissance naissante dans les petits poings serrés, dans la mâchoire serrée et les épaules raidies. Quand il serait adulte, Loki aurait le plus dévoué des protecteurs.

Loki avait bien choisit son mari.

Une seconde, Byleist le jalousa. Il n'avait pas encore de compagnon. L'Hiver ne lui avait pas encore désigné celui qui passerait sa vie près de lui. Pour l'instant, il papillonnait un peu avec qui voulait bien. Mais comme tous les autres, il se languissait de celui qui serait sa moitié. En priant pour qu'il soit encore en vie bien sûr…

« - Thor ! »

Le visage du petit garçon se détendit d'un coup. Heureux comme tout, il cessa de ménager le jotun presque cinq fois plus grand que lui pour se jeter dans les jambes de son fiancé.

« - LOKIIIIII ! »

Le petit jotun lui caressa les cheveux quand il noua ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thor ? »

« - Je me suis perdu. Mais Byleist il m'a trouvé. »

« - Ho… »

Le visage du petit avorton bleu s'adoucit. Pour la première fois, Byleist réalisa la tristesse et la langueur résignée sur le visage de Loki alors que son petit frère le regardait. Loki n'attendait rien de lui, n'espérait rien de lui. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait faire taire la perpétuelle lueur infime d'espoir qui continuait à briller dans ses yeux. Malgré toute sa froideur, Loki était encore très jeune…  
>Byleist réalisa que cette douceur avait toujours été là pour lui et 'Lindi. Par contre, il n'y avait jamais rien eut pour leur mère.<p>

Le prince héritier de Jotunheim en fut choqué.

Loki les aimait. Malgré tout. Et eux ne l'avaient jamais vu comme autre chose que comme une créature faible et incapable.

Il ne réalisa pas que Loki et son fiancé était partit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de glace dans une alcôve.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 6

Frigga avait les sourcils froncés.  
>Elle venait rarement du côté des arènes. Elle n'aimait pas être confrontée à cette partie de sa vie qu'elle avait perdue en devant épouser Odin.<p>

Près d'elle, Balder avançait marchait timidement dans la poussière. Le bébé ne commençait à marcher que depuis quelques mois à peine. L'enfant avait un peu plus de dix ans. Il était plus que temps qu'il marche seul mais sa mère avait les pires difficultés à le laisser seul plus de quelques secondes, encore plus à le laisser par terre. Elle craignait en permanence qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

« - Balder, lâche ça. »

L'enfant lâcha la fleur qu'il avait ramassée pour la porter à son visage. Il aimait l'odeur sucré de son parfum.

« - Mama…. »

« - Tu ne sais pas ce qui a trainé là-dessus. »

Elle écrasa la fleur avant de lui nettoyer la main.

« - Jolie f'eur. »

« - Regarde plutôt les guerriers s'entrainer. Tu es l'héritier du trône. L'héritier du trône ne joue pas avec des fleurs. »

L'enfant s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère comme Frigga le lui demandait. L'enfant était d'un caractère facile et égal. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas content, il ne faisait jamais de colère. Il obéissait placidement à ce que lui demandait sa maman. Donc même si ça ne l'intéressait aucunement, il s'installa dans son giron pour regarder les jeunes guerriers s'entrainer au combat.

Parmi eux, Thor faisait ses classes.

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Loki de le convaincre d'aller apprendre à se battre. Non. Ce qui avait été difficile, ça avait été d'assurer Thor que si Loki voulait qu'il aille dans les arènes, ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de lui. Pendant les premières semaines, il avait fallu que Loki aille s'installer dans les gradins avec un livre ou un autre pendant que le bambin apprenait les bases. Thor avait un peur panique de l'abandon.  
>En dix ans, Thor était devenu farouchement possessif avec Loki au point que le Jotun n'essayait même plus d'encourager cette exclusivité. Au contraire même, il tentait de la tempérer quelque peu. L'apprentissage du combat pour Thor était ce qui lui fallait. Non seulement l'enfant apprenait à se battre mais il apprenait aussi à être moins dépendant de Loki… Tout en réalisait en permanence à quel point il lui manquait.<p>

Ca n'empêchait pas l'enfant de se jeter dans ses jambes dès qu'il venait le chercher maintenant que le petit garçon acceptait de rester seul à l'entrainement.

La reine ne put retenir un soupir de regret en voyant de jeunes valkyries s'entrainer. Parmi elles, une toute petite fille semblait déterminée à être non une valkyrie, mais une « vraie » guerrière. Elle passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil vers les guerriers. Pourquoi cette séparation ? Comme si les Valkyrie n'étaient pas de vraies combattantes ! Ses manières ne plaisaient pas à leur professeur.

« - SIF ! » Myst s'agaçait de plus en plus des manières de la petite fille.

Un peu plus jeune que Thor, elle n'avait pas plus que lui peur de quoi que ce soit

« - Si ce que font les garçons t'intéresse autant, et bien va avec eux ! » Aboya la valkyrie.

Sif hoqueta. Elle pouvait ? Vraiment ? COOL !

La valkyrie renifla avec hauteur. La gamine reviendrait en pleurant. Les entrainements des garçons étaient stupides et brutaux. Ils ne convenaient guère à une fille. Les leurs étaient plus cérébraux et attentifs. Plus fourbe aussi. Les Valkyries n'avaient pas la force physique des hommes, le savaient mais n'en faisaient pas une maladie. Leur style de combat s'adaptait simplement à ce différentiel pour en tirer le meilleur partit. Elles étaient plus légères, plus rapides, plus précises et plus délicates dans leurs meurtres aveugles. C'était tout.

Sif alla ranger sa lance en bois puis courut auprès des apprentis guerriers.

« - Hé ! Une fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« - La Valkyrie Myst m'a dit de venir ici. » Sif avait beau faire la bravache, elle était quand même un peu impressionnée.

Les valkyries étaient organisées par classe d'âge. Les garçons ? Ils étaient tous ensemble jusqu'à avoir un premier duvet au menton puis rejoignaient les adultes.

« - Les filles ca à rien à faire ici. »

« - Et encore moins les bébés ! »

« - Va-t-en ! »

« - QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? »

Les gamins tressaillirent. Ce n'était qu'un cadet qui venait à peine de quitter leur groupe mais ça restait un cadet ! Il était plus vieux et par définition, avait toute latitude pour leur donner des ordres.

« - Y a une fille ! »

« - Je vois, et alors ? »

« - Maiiiis c'est une fille ! »

Le guerrier, visiblement originaire d'un autre Royaume qu'Asgard et qui devait frôler les 1500 ans houspilla les gosses jusqu'à ce qu'ils se remettent à l'entrainement.

Sif retenait bravement ses larmes. Les garçons étaient méchants ! Elle voulait juste s'entrainer avec eux elle ! Elle ne faisait rien de mal !

« - Et bien ! En ligne toi aussi ! » Aboya le jeune guerrier avant de laisser les gosses continuer leur entrainement pendant qu'il retournait au sien.

La gamine se joignit aux garçons qui l'ignorèrent allègrement jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber assise dans la poussière.

« - hé. »

L'enfant releva les yeux sur la gourde en peau qu'on lui tendait. C'était un immense sourire et des yeux bleus qui la firent se détendre.

« - Bois un peu. Tu seras moins fatiguée après. »

La petite fille prit la gourde pour boire un peu.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« - Sif. Et toi ? »

« - Thor ! »

Le sourire du jeune prince s'élargit plus encore.

« - Alors tu vas rester avec nous ? »

La petite fille hocha timidement la tête. Elle ne savait pas qui était le petit garçon mais elle le trouvait gentil. Il était le seul à lui avoir parlé simplement.

« - Bennn j'aimerais bien. »

Elle finit par sourire doucement elle aussi.

« - Thor ! »

Le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds, le visage s'éclairant comme un soleil.

« - Il faut que j'y aille. »

« - C'est ton papa ? » Elle n'avait pas vu qui avait appelé le jeune prince.

« - Non, c'est mon amoureux. »

La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Son amoureux ?

Thor salua la petite fille pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Loki. Le Jotun le souleva pour le serrer contre lui.

« - Alors cet entrainement ? »

Le petit prince frotta sa joue contre celle de son fiancé.

« - Je me suis fait une amie ! »

« - Ho ? Vraiment ? »

« - OUI ! Tu veux la connaitre ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie que venait de ressentir le jotun. Juste un intérêt poli.

Loki remit Thor au sol. Le prince avait gagné un peu d'indépendance mais il n'aimait quand même pas du tout s'éloigner de son Loki trop longtemps. En dix ans avec lui, il avait reçût plus d'affection et de tendresse que depuis sa naissance. Le jotun le laissait prendre toute la tendresse dans il avait besoin sans jamais protester vraiment.

Au début, il n'avait fait son trou dans le nid de coussins du jotun que lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Puis, petit à petit, il avait appris à aimer être simplement dans ses bras pour dormir. Loki était un gros cachottier. Thor aimait ça que son Loki soit un gros cachottier. C'était comme s'il était encore un enfant, comme lui.

Loki avait beau râler un peu quand il venait se coller à lui pour dormir, il ne fallait que quelques minutes après que le jotun se soit endormit en lui tournant le dos pour que Loki se tourne encore pour le prendre dans ses bras comme une peluche. Un Loki endormit était plus honnête qu'un Loki réveillé. Thor pouvait alors s'endormir confortablement avec son grand doudou bleu qu'il était tout plein jusqu'au matin. Thor se réveillait toujours le premier. Il profitait juste du temps qu'il passait, la tête sur le torse de Loki et ses petites mains perdues dans ses cheveux longs et tout doux. Lorsque Loki ouvrait les yeux, il refermait vite vite les siens pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il était réveillé. Loki lui caressait doucement le front puis se sortait gentiment de son étreinte poulpesque pour aller demander leur déjeuner à tous les deux aux serviteurs. Alors Thor se laissait couler dans le trou tout frais créé par la présence de son Loki. Il y restait jusqu'à ce que le jotun vienne le réveiller, baigné dans sa fraicheur et son odeur si exotique.

Mais si Thor lui demandait s'il aimait qu'il dorme toujours avec lui, Loki marmottait une insulte. Thor aimait bien voir son Loki bouder. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient le même âge quand il marmottait comme une vieille chamelle acariâtre. Surtout que Loki le prenait invariablement dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin en même temps qu'il râlait. Thor était sûr que Loki l'aimait.  
>Mais Thor était un petit garçon impressionnable qui n'entendait encore rien à la duplicité des adultes.<p>

Thor tira Loki jusqu'auprès de la petite fille qui recula avec crainte, effrayée par le jotun. Les géants des glaces étaient tous des monstres sanguinaires qui mangeaient les enfants non ? Elle avait bien entendu parler de ce petit jotun qui était promis au prince….. Ho…. Donc Thor…. Ho…. D'accord.

Dans les gradins, Frigga s'était redressée. Même 10 ans après, elle ne faisait aucune confiance au Jotun. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait jamais surprit à faire quoique ce soit d'agressif. Mais il y avait eu des accidents…et des rumeurs….

Les serviteurs ou des nobles qui se moquaient de son fiancé miniature ou du jotun lui-même et qui glissaient malencontreusement dans les escaliers, des fils de nobles qui tentaient d'être un peu trop familier avec l'exotique créature au trois quarts nu qui se baladait dans le palais et qui attrapait quelqu'embarassante maladie qui les forçait à laisser derrière eux pour un temps non négligeable le cheptel de jeunes en âge de participer aux jeux sous la couette. Mais ce n'était que des accidents et des rumeurs. Rien n'avait changé à d'habitude. Juste que la présence du jotun rendait les gens plus attentifs aux bêtises de la vie.

Mais il y avait eu quelques accidents réels.

L'accident le plus tragique avait été celui d'Hodr. Le pauvre homme avait perdu la vue dans un accident tellement pathétique qu'il en était cocasse. Le prince s'était, à la grande surprise de tous, amouraché d'une femme. Pas à contrario d'un homme ou d'un mouton, mais a contrario de sa vie dissolue jusque-là.

A force de courir la gueuse, il lui était arrivé un malheur. Il était tombé amoureux d'une servante du palais mais que personne n'avait jamais vu malgré ses descriptions. Qui aurait pu l'oublier ? Mais Hodr était connu pour ses excès. La fille brune incendiaire aux yeux verts de biche, à la poitrine accueillante et aux hanches provocantes n'avait visiblement jamais existé ailleurs que dans son esprit consumé par la drogue et l'alcool. Pendant des jours, le prince avait couru dans toute la cité à la poursuite du fantôme de cette femme innaprochable sans jamais parvenir à la rattraper assez longtemps pour lui arracher autre chose qu'un rapide baiser entre deux portes ou percevoir son parfum d'herbe fraiche au coin d'une salle. Hodr avait si bien perdu toute attention pour autre chose que les hanches insolentes qui s'agitaient devant ses yeux que lorsqu'il avait traversé devant une paire d'ânes dégoutants en courant, il n'avait pu échapper aux deux animaux. Le prince, la pauvre vielle qui allait au marché et ses deux animaux avaient roulés dans la poussière. Sous la peur, les deux ânes avaient déféqués sur le visage écorché du prince. S'il s'était rincé de suite, s'il ne s'était pas frotté les yeux ou était allé voir Eir, il n'aurait sans doute rien eut. Mais il avait continué à courir jusqu'à ce que la douleur de ses yeux le force à rentrer chez lui pour se soigner. Honteux, il avait abusé encore de l'alcool et de la poudre de lune jusqu'à en avoir le cerveau tellement confis qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que l'infection gagnait ses yeux. Lorsqu'enfin ses serviteurs étaient venu à son secours, réveillés en pleine nuit par ses hurlements de douleur, Eir elle-même n'avait rien pu faire pour endiguer la gangrène d'un œil et retirer les parasites de l'autre.

Il avait fallu retirer les deux yeux du prince pour tenter de sauver sa vie.  
>Et encore, il ne s'en était fallu que de très peu. Encore quelques jours et il serait mort de septicémie. Même les pommes d'Iduun n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'aider. Les parasites avaient dévorés ses yeux de l'intérieur.<p>

La garde avait été lancée contre cette femme brune aux yeux verts que Hodr appelait de ses cris. Mais personne ne connaissait de « Sigyn » à Asgard. Et puis…C'était un nom Vanir.

La cour, comme les gens du commun, avaient fini par mettre le tragique accident sur le compte de l'alcool et de la drogue.

Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la lueur rouge autour de la porte de Loki pendant des jours et des jours. Sauf Thor. Mais même si l'enfant avait compris de quoi il retournait, jamais il n'aurait trahis son Loki.  
>C'était son Loki.<p>

Non, vraiment, personne ne pouvait reprocher à Loki quoique ce soit.

Si ce n'était sa sensualité, sa couleur bleue, son origine, son sourire dangereux, sa magie puissante et ses hanches….surtout ses hanches.

Bien des guerriers à la virilité incontestée ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de ces hanches impossibles qui ondulaient à chaque pas comme un roseau dans le vent.

« - Balder, viens là. »

Le bambin s'accrocha à la robe de sa mère pendant qu'elle dévalait les marches du théâtre autour de l'arène pour tenter de protéger la petite fille avant que le jotun ne lui fasse du mal.

« - Alors Thor, comment s'appelle ton amie ? »

« - C'est Sif ! »

Loki prit gentiment la main de la petite fille terrifiée dans la sienne pour lui faire un baiser main parfait.

« - Salutation, Lady Sif. »

La petite fille avala péniblement sa salive. Le jotun lui faisait peur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

« - Alors vous souhaitez devenir une guerrière ? Les Valkyries ne sont pas à votre gout ? »

« - je veux devenir une vraie guerrière ! »

« - hoooo. » Comme si les Valkyries n'en étaient pas.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres de Thor. Jamais aucune femme n'avait réussi à intégrer les rangs des hommes. C'était une rupture trop brutale de la trame de la vie que de voir des femmes devenir des guerrières. Des valkyries, oui, qui perdaient leurs armes en même temps que leur virginité. Mais faire d'elles de vraies guerrières ? Ha ! Quelle était donc cette plaisanterie…

Il sourit plus largement à la petite fille.

« - J'espère que vous y parviendrez, Lady Sif. Il est plus que temps que des femmes prennent leur vraie place dans ce royaume. »

La petite fille sourit timidement pendant que Thor jetait un sourire béat a son fiancé.

«- Mon Loki, il a toujours raison ! »

Frigga regarda partir les deux enfants et le jotun, inquiète. Que pervertissait-il leur jeunesse ?

Elle serra Balder contre elle, inquiète. Elle avait peur pour son bébé.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 7

Thor avait le visage en sang.

Les larmes aux yeux, mais pas de douleur, il refusait de baisser la tête sous la voix grondeuse de son père.

Depuis qu'il était né, ce n'était que la trois ou quatrième fois qu'Odin le convoquait ainsi devant le trône pour le gronder

Mais cette fois, il n'estimait pas être en tort.

A côté de lui, l'autre enfant avec lequel il s'était battu avait lui baissé les yeux et regardait ses chaussures. Derrière eux, le cadet qui les avait séparé avait une main sur l'épaule chacun d'eux.

« - Et bien, je t'écoute, Cadet Hogun. »

L'adolescent dans le dos des deux enfants s'inclina profondément.

« - Fandral et le Prince Thor ont eu quelques mots.

Des mots. On pouvait dire ça, oui. Si Thor avait le visage en sang, Fandral avait un bras cassé, deux dents déchaussées, un œil au beurre noir, une grosse coupure sur le front, une autre sur la joue et probablement assez de bleus pour repeindre une caserne de police entière.

« - Et la cause ? »

« - Je ne sais, Seigneur. Je ne suis arrivé qu'après le début de la bagarre. »

Odin fronça les sourcils.  
>Que son fils se batte ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème. Il était un fils de guerrier et futur guerrier lui-même après tout. Non. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était que Thor avait été particulièrement vicieux dans sa façon de se battre.<p>

Thor s'était certes battu pour gagner, mais il ne s'était pas battu avec honneur. Odin en blâmait Loki. Le vieux roi avait vu le Jotun se battre. Ses troupes ne l'avaient pas surnommé Le Fantôme pour rien. Nombreux étaient les soldats qui en voulaient encore au Jotun et lui en voudraient surement à vie.

Mais le prince des glaces s'en fichait. Il était assez fort pour se protéger. Odin avait fermé les yeux déjà deux fois quand on lui avait rapporté la découverte d'un cadavre congelé. Loki n'était pas idiot. S'il avait tué quelqu'un et avait laissé son cadavre sur le sol, c'était pour qu'il soit découvert. Le corps était une menace pour tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'en prendre encore à lui. Odin l'avait vu se battre une fois. Le petit jotun était un tueur aussi vicieux que sadique. Il prenait un visible plaisir à jouer avec ses adversaires avant de les achever de la plus humiliante des façons possible.

Bien sûr, Thor apprenait à se battre avec les autres enfants nobles. Mais Thor apprenait aussi l'usage de la dague et de l'arc avec le jotun. Ce n'étaient pas des armes dignes d'un prince. Pourtant, Odin préférait ne rien dire. Après tout, il avait totalement négligé l'enfant pendant des années. Sans Loki pour prendre le gamin en charge, Odin doutait même que Thor sache lire et écrire. Le petit sauvage que beaucoup croyaient simplet prouvait qu'il était juste un enfant qui avait été affreusement négligé.

Voir comment il évoluait rendait le roi honteux. Comment avait-il pu négliger sa chair ainsi ?

Mais pour l'instant, l'important n'était pas là. L'important était de punir Thor pour ce qu'il avait fait. Peu importait de savoir le pourquoi ou qui était responsable. Thor était plus vieux que Fandral. Il était aussi plus fort. Donc il était coupable.

Mais le pire était le regard scandalisé de l'enfant. Le gosse était furieux et absolument pas repentant. Odin anticipait déjà les problèmes. Il n'y avait pas une once de respect pour lui dans ce regard. Pas en tant que père en tout cas. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il le méritait de toute façon.

« - Thor Odinson. » Commença le roi d'une profonde voix de basse, chargée de menace.

L'enfant accusa le coup une seconde puis se redressa, les yeux brillants. Il ne se laisserait pas effrayer alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal.

« - Quelle est la signification de cette rixe ? »

Le petit garçon carra les épaules. A l'amusement croissant d'Odin, il pouvait déjà deviner quelque peu dans la mâchoire serrée du petit celle, plus carrée, qu'elle deviendrait avec la puberté.

« - Fandral a été insultant pour mon honneur et celui de mon Loki ! Alors je l'ai défié en duel ! » Il croisa les bras sur le torse, son petit né relevé. Avec ses cheveux nattés mais en fouillis à cause de la bagarre, il faisait petit prince sauvage. Les petites perles de glaces qui terminaient ses nattes tintinnabulaient quand il secouait la tête comme pour marquer chacune de ses paroles.

« - Et qu'a-t-il dit ? » Odin était curieux.

Thor ouvrit la bouche, frémit, puis la referma. Loki venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône. Il semblait parfaitement calme et composé mais Thor le connaissait bien à présent. Il voyait bien qu'il était contrarié et qu'il avait du courir quand personne ne le regardait.

« - C'est entre lui et moi, roi Odin. »

« - Thor… »

« - C'est finit maintenant. Il s'est excusé de ses insultes. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas le faire maintenant. C'est réglé. L'honneur est satisfait. » Insista le petit.

« - Tu refuses de répondre à une question directe de ton roi ? »

« - Je n'ai pas envie de causer plus de problèmes à Fandral. »

A ce point ? L'insulte avait dû être réellement affreuse.

« - C'est un ordre Thor. »

« - C'est bien. »

« - REPONDS ! »

Le petit secoua la tête, buté. Odin commençait à se mettre lentement en colère. Comment ce nabot osait-il le défier ainsi ?

« - Majesté…Si je puis me permettre. »

La voix douce et sucrée de Loki fit frémit le roi. Quand était-il arrivé ? Le jotun était affreusement possessif et protecteur avec son fiancé.

Thor eut le réflexe de courir vers lui mais se retint. Le museau bas, il semblait plus penaud devant le jotun que devant son propre roi et père.

« - Que voulez-vous, Loki ? »

« - Il me semble que de tels débordements d'enfant ne sont que cela : des débordements d'enfants. Je trouve heureux que Thor ai sur faire preuve à la fois de mesure, de réactivité et de clémence. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? Ce sont de belles qualités pour un prince. »

Odin se renfrogna davantage. S'il décidait de punir Thor à présent, il passerait pour une brute.

« - Loki, un prince ne peut s'amuser à battre comme plâtre quelqu'un, juste parce que ce qu'il dit ne lui convient pas. »

Loki ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers les autres princes qui piétinèrent maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un d'eux se retrouve dans une bagarre de taverne quelconque. C'était surtout Heimrod bien sûr, mais de plus en plus souvent Hodr. Il se remettait lentement de la perte de sa vision. Avec une rage forcenée, il s'était remis à l'entrainement. Il voulait revoir Sigyn. Il avait perdu la vue pour elle. Il la voulait. Elle serait sa femme et expierait chaque jour près de lui cette perte. Elle porterait ses enfants, elle devrait l'aimer, le chérir et lui obéir pendant qu'il jouirait d'elle jusqu'à ce que Ragnarok les engloutissent.

Le prince ne réalisait pas que son intérêt pour cette femme que personne n'avait jamais vu était plus une obsession qu'autre chose. Une obsession qui lui avait été instillée de force par un autre.

« - Thor ne peut être laissé à frapper tout le monde et n'importe qui, juste parce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose qui ne leur va pas, Loki. » Aboya Odin

« - Qui a dit qu'il ne serait pas punis ? »

Thor se mit à trembler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la salle du trône, il montrait qu'il avait peur. Mais pas d'Odin. Des paroles de Loki.

Le roi soupira. Il pouvait faire fouetter Thor, mais ca ne changerait rien. Encore une fois, il devait déleguer son fils à Loki.

Ca l'agacait de plus en plus. L'ascendant du jotun sur son fils était inquiétant. Vraiment. Idéalement, le prince qui aurait épousé Loki aurait du le tenir en laisse. Dans les faits, Loki tenait l'enfant par le bout du nez. Et Odin ne pouvait casser leurs fiançailles. Thor pouvait répudier Loki, mais il l'aimait trop pour se rendre compte de l'ascendant que le jotun avait pour lui.

« - je ne veux plus entendre parler de bagarres, Loki. »

Le jotun inclina la tête.

« - Viens Thor. »

L'enfant se jeta dans les jambes du jotun qui lui prit la main pour sortir. Les parents de Fandral trainèrent leur rejeton jusqu'à l'infirmerie, furieux que le petit prince n'ai pas été punit.

« - Ça fait mal ! » Se plaignit le mini guerrier en devenir lorsqu'une assistante de Eir commença à désinfecter les plaies de son visage.

« - Entre. »

Loki poussa Thor dans l'infirmerie.

Fandral se raidit dans les bras de sa mère qui tentait de le réconforter. Le petit avait très peur de perdre ses dents déchaussées malgré les assurances de la guérisseuse.

Thor hésita mais obéit à son fiancé.

« - Prince Loki, que puis-je pour vous ? le prince Thor est blessé ? »

Loki secoua la tête. Thor avait quelques coupures mais ils les soigneraient après.

« - Non, Thor est là pour soigner Fandral. »

Les deux enfants ouvrirent leur bec pour protester mais un regard écarlate les calma pour le compte. La mère de Fandral protesta immédiatement mais elle aussi la boucla lorsque le père de l'enfant se pencha à son oreille. Il refusait de montrer sa peur et son dégout du Jotun.

« - Loki… »

« - Prends l'éponge que te donne la guérisseuse, Thor. Et fait ce qu'elle te fit. Si tu fais mal à Fandral, tu seras puni. »

Le petit prince fit le dos rond. En dix ans, Loki n'avait utilisé cette fois que trois fois. Donc deux qui n'étaient pas contre lui. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas protester sous peine de désagréments douloureux et de longue durée. La seule fois où il s'était rebellé, Loki lui avait donné une longue fessée avant de le mettre au coin. Il avait été terrifié. Pas par la fessée. Elle était attendue. Mais par ce que Loki appelait le coin. Au début, il n'avait pas compris en quoi c'était une punition. Jusqu'à ce que Loki pose sa main sur son front. Il n'avait plus pu bouger. Il n'avait plus rien vu, puis plus rien entendu et enfin plus rien sentit.

La punition n'avait duré que moins de cinq minutes et pas une seule seconde Loki ne l'avait lâché. Mais pour l'enfant ? La terreur de la perte sensorielle avait été atroce.

Lorsque Loki avait levé son sort, le petit garçon s'était jeté dans ses bras en sanglotant à pierre fendre. Il avait promis qu'il ne ferait plus de bêtise, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'être punit. Jusque-là, Loki n'avait pas eu besoin de le punir encore.

Maintenant, Thor était terrifié à l'idée qu'il le punisse de la même façon.

Il prit l'éponge et, les mains tremblantes sous le regard de son fiancé, commença à baigner les plaies de Fandral.

Une à une il les nettoya, puis appliqua du baume avant que la guérisseuse ne referme les plaies. Enfin, il dut se mettre à genoux devant l'enfant pour masser sa cheville jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dégonflée.

Loki lui effleura les cheveux.

« - C'est bien. »

Le soulagement évident sur son visage, Thor eut un petit sourire timide.

« - Maintenant, excuse toi. »

Thor se mordit la langue mais obéit.

« - Je suis désolé Fandral. »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers ses parents qui l'encouragèrent a répondre.

« - C'est pas grave. C'est moi qui étais méchant. »

Thor sourire encore, timide.

Fandral lui répondit en souriant, tout aussi timide, avant de sauter de la table d'examen, comme neuf.

« - Maman, on peut aller jouer ? »

« - Loki ? On peut aller jouer ? »

La mère et le jotun acceptèrent. Les deux enfants filèrent jouer dans les jardins. Rien ne valait une bonne bagarre pour faire connaissance.

####################################

L'enfant se fixait dans la glace, une moue agacée au visage.

Il avait grandi pendant les vingt dernières années. Maintenant, à physiquement 12 ans, il faisait déjà adolescent. Depuis quelques mois, il poussait comme un champignon. Lui qui n'avait jamais été plus grand que la hanche de son fiancé lui arrivait maintenant à la taille. Si c'était bien de grandir, c'était nul aussi.

Il devenait trop grand pour que Loki le prenne dans ses bras et le porte.

« - Loki. Je suis obligé d'y aller ? »

Le jotun reposa le livre qu'il lisait.

Depuis quelques mois, le petit garçon était encore plus possessif que jamais avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas, plus parce qu'il avait peur d'être seul. C'était parce qu'il avait commencé à réaliser que certains des regards qu'on jetait au jotun n'étaient pas simplement mauvais ou coléreux. Mais aussi concupiscant.

Le jeune ase ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il voyait. Il savait juste qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on regarde Loki comme ça.  
>Loki était à lui et a lui seul.<p>

Le jotun le laissait encore dormir avec lui mais lui suggérait de plus en plus souvent qu'il serait mieux dans sa chambre.

Quand il le faisait, Thor se mettait dans des colères noires. Ils étaient fiancés ! Son lit était le sien. Point.

Loki n'insistait pas vraiment.

Pas plus que Thor ne voyait ses sourires en coin tout à fait satisfaits.

« - Tu es un prince de la famille royale d'Asgard. Bien sûr que tu dois aller sur Alfheim avec tes frères et ton père pour le festival. »

« - je veux pas y aller sans toi ! »

« - je ne suis pas de votre famille. »

« - Mais tu es un prince ! Mon prince ! Tu viens ! »

« - Thor… »

« - TU VIENS ! »

A l'extérieur, un éclair embrasa le ciel, faisant sursauter Loki.

La magie qu'il voyait et sentait sourdre de l'enfant était impressionnante.

« - Très bien. Si ton père est d'accord, je viendrais. »

Le sourire revint immédiatement sur le visage de l'adolescent. Les nuages noirs qui avaient commencés à se rassembler à vitesse grand V au-dessus du palais s'éparpillèrent presque aussi vite.

Loki frémit.

Qu'est-ce que Thor était ? De la magie ? Si forte ? Se développait-il à son contact ?

Il caressa les cheveux de l'adolescent qui lâcha un gros soupir de contentement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime mon Loki. »

Le jotun resta une minute stupéfait de réaliser que Thor pouvait presque poser sa joue sur sa poitrine.


	8. Chapter 8

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 8

La famille royale entière était présente.

Même Meili était venu avec femme et enfant. L'ainé des princes était fier comme un pou depuis la naissance de sa fille.

Sa femme devait presque se battre avec lui pour lui arracher le bébé des bras pour simplement la nourrir. C'était amusant de voir un prince guerrier comme l'ainé des fils d'Odin fondre totalement pour le petit bébé dans ses bras. Dès la naissance de la petite, Meili avait officiellement présenté l'enfant au conseil avant de demander tout aussi officiellement à être retiré de la liste des héritiers présomptifs du trône.

Le jeune père avait un instinct de survie poussé qui lui avait hurlé de le faire. Il avait mis ca sur le compte de sa nouvelle paternité. La petite chose vagissante dans ses mains avait remué quelque chose de profond en lui. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être tué dans une lutte de clans ou qu'on tente d'utiliser sa fille a des fins politique. En se retirant de lui-même de la course au trône, quand bien même Odin lui-même ne l'avait jamais pressentit, mais on ne savait jamais, il retirait du même coup tout prétention royale a sa fille. Il restait prince, mais pas couronnable, quoi qu'il se passe. Même si tous les autres membres de la lignée mourraient, le trône passerait à l'un de ses oncles ou de leur descendant.

Il avait été soulagé de s'être libéré de ce poids. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour ça. Odin avait un peu boudé, tempêté, râlé, voir même, avait exprimé un déplaisir certain à la chose/ mais Meili était resté intraitable. Sa femme et leur fille étaient plus importantes pour lui qu'un hypothétique trône qui ne l'avait finalement jamais intéressé.

Depuis, ses relations avec le fiancé de son frère Thor s'étaient également adoucies. Non qu'elles aient été très tendues, elles n'existaient finalement pas jusque-là. Simplement, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'un babysitter et qu'il n'avait eu aucune confiance dans les nourrices proposées, il avait accepté de confier son petit trésor au jotun. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il avait réussi à transformer Thor en individus pensant, il devait pouvoir contrôler un bébé non ?

Loki avait été absolument stupéfait que le prince lui demande de garder la prunelle de ses yeux pendant une journée. Il lui demandait à LUI, le Jotun, le monstre, le fantôme, de garder son bébé ?

Thor avait été instantanément jaloux. Qui était ce nabot qui prenait sa place sur la hanche de SON Loki ?

Loki, lui, avait découvert le monde merveilleux des bébés, des couches et des biberons. A sa grande consternation, il avait été charmé par cette petite boule de vie qui ouvrait les yeux sur le monde sans idée préconçue. Le bébé rappelait pas mal Thor à Loki. La petite fille voulait juste des câlins, être au chaud, avoir le ventre plein et être au sec. C'était facile de s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne hurlait pas de peur en le voyant, elle ne lui aboyait pas dessus, elle riait quand il la chatouillait et elle s'endormait dans ses bras en toute confiance.

Pendant la journée ou Meili avait laissé sa fille à Loki, plus d'un s'était étonné de voir le Jotun avec le bébé dans les bras. Mais surtout, c'était son petit sourire doux qui fascinait les gens.

Thor avait un peu boudé bien sûr, puis il avait réalisé que le bébé n'était là que pour une journée. Enfin, il avait soudain réalisé, lorsqu'il serait grand et qu'ils seraient mariés, ce serait à lui de mettre des bébés dans les bras de Loki.

Le « Tu seras la meilleure maman du monde ! » de Thor quand il avait réalisé la chose avait laissé Loki figé.

Lui aussi avait réalisé la chose. Et ça l'avait terrifié.

L'idée de l'intimité avec un autre lui faisait peur. Devoir ouvrir ses bras et ses jambes à quelqu'un le paniquait complètement. Il l'avait fait une fois et avait eu le cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas s'y perdre à nouveau.

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant deux jours avant que Thor ne parvienne à lui faire rouvrir la porte à force de pleurer et de supplier.

Thor avait été effrayé de voir son fiancé les yeux violets de larmes. Il l'avait poussé sur le nid de coussins pour venir se bouiner dans ses bras à lui répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Loki était resté raide dans ses bras avant de se détendre lentement. Puis il l'avait étreint de toutes ses forces, comme s'il allait se noyer et avait besoin du petit garçon comme seule bouée de sauvetage.

Thor s'était sentit incroyablement fier que son Loki l'utiliser pour se réconforter. Le petit enfant avait gardé le grand jotun dans ses bras, à lui murmurer des mots d'amour enfantin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme enfin.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, Loki ne lui répondrait pas. Alors il s'était tut et avait juste attendu. Quand Loki serait prêt, il lui parlerait.

Thor avait connu une grosse bouffée d'orgueil d'être, pour la première fois, celui qui avait consolé et réconforté son fiancé. Pour la première fois, il réalisait que plus tard, ce serait également son rôle. Il devrait être le rocher sur lequel son Loki pourrait s'appuyer. Comme lui-même s'appuyait sur son Loki.

A présent qu'ils étaient sur Vanaheim, il était d'autant plus fier qu'il était habillé comme le petit prince qu'il était, avec sa petite couronne en or et qu'il était celui qui devait présenter son Loki au monde comme étant son fiancé. A son bras, ou a sa main plutôt, il était encore trop petit pour passer son bras a celui de son amoureux, il surveillait d'un regard d'aigle tous ceux qui posait un regard sur son Loki.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les elfes le caressaient du regard. Dont il lui retirait le peu de vetements qu'il portait pour conserver sa pudeur. Thor était jaloux.

Depuis leur arrivée sur le Royaume des elfes, près de trois heures plus tôt, l'orage grondait au loin en permanence.

Loki trouvait ca absolument adorable.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Odin et de Frigga. Le couple royale craignait surtout que les manières brusques de Thor ne leur mettent la famille royale de Vanaheim à dos.

Les relations diplomatiques étaient tendues entre Odin et Freyr. Et freyha.

Les jumeaux royaux, mariés de fraiche date, avaient fait hurler les six des neufs royaumes.

Jotunheim s'en fichait totalement, eux aussi pratiquaient encore parfois les mariages politiques incestueux, Midgar n'était même pas au courant de l'existence des autres et Vanaheim s'en cognait allègrement du moment que le trône était assez fort pour résister à la poussée conquérante insidieuse d'Asgard. Les « bonnes mœurs » condamnaient l'union des jumeaux. Lorsqu'Asgard ne pouvait conquérir un royaume militairement, ils tentaient d'imposer leurs vues sur tout. Leur culture était une arme aussi puissante que leur armée.

Mais Vanaheim résistait encore et toujours a l'envahisseur.

Asgard leur répétait que l'union d'un frère et d'une sœur était mal ? Vanaheim leur envoyait dans les dents des danseuses du ventre justes convertes d'un petit voile transparent.

Asgard tentait d'expliquer que la tenue traditionnelle des femmes, identique a celle des hommes n'était pas respectueuse ? Vanaheim inventait une mode ou certes, les femmes portaient à présent un haut et non plus l'espèce de pantalon bouffant en soie que tout un chacun portait, mais le haut était une espèce de corset avec des trous pour laisser les seins nus.

Et la guerre des nerfs durait ainsi depuis des siècles.

Cette fois, Asgard était venu pour négocier le mariage d'un de ses princes avec une des princesses de vanaheim.

Heimrod était lugubre.  
>C'était lui qui avait été choisi. Odin s'était fait avoir une fois en laissant choisir, pas deux.<p>

« - Roi Freyr. »

« - Roi Odin. »

Il avait fallu trois longues heures pour remonter du Bifrost jusqu'au palais des elfes.

Le palais n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Asgard. Celui des elfes était aussi grand que celui d'Odin mais il était plus gracieux, plus discret, plus délicat. Ce n'était pas une masse d'or posée sur un piton rocheux et qui aveuglait la population tous les soirs quand le soleil se reflétait dessus.

Non.  
>Le palais de Vanaheim était quelque chose qui donnait l'impression d'elever l'esprit pendant qu'on le regardait. Il donnait l'impression d'être toujours changeant, toujours en évolution, que d'une seconde a l'autre il ne serait plus le même. Les couleurs, les textures changeaient en permanence. Le palais donnait l'impression d'être vivant.<p>

Loki tira doucement sur la main de son fiancé.

« - Loki…. »

Le jotun posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Shhhh… Tout a l'heure mon cœur. »

« - Mais le palais… »

« - Je sais mon trésor. Il est vivant. »

Satisfait, Thor dédia un immense sourire à sa moitié. Content que le jotun ait compris ce qu'il avait vu et sentit, il se détendit.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, les elfes étaient plus discrets dans leurs coups d'œil sur son fiancé.

Odin présenta chaque membre de sa maison l'un après l'autre.

Meili présenta femme et enfant, puis Thor présenta son fiancé.

Des hoquets de surprise parcoururent les elfes.

Un petit jotun ? marié a un si petit et si jeune prince ? Les premiers ricanements se firent entendre. Immédiatement, Thor fronça les sourcils. Un premier éclair déchira le ciel juste avant que Loki ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

L'enfant se calma très vite lorsque Loki se pencha a son oreille.

« - Ils ne se moquent ni de toi, ni de moi mon cœur. Ils se moquent d'Odin. Ton père cherche toujours à imposer les mœurs d'Asgard mais il a abandonné un petit enfant aux mains d'un adulte. C'est pour ça qu'ils rient. »

« - mais…Tu me ferais jamais de mal ! Et puis tu m'aimes ! »

Loki lui caressa les cheveux. Malgré les années qui passaient, les cheveux blonds restaient toujours aussi doux et soyeux.

« - Bien sur mon trésor. Mais c'est un principe, c'est tout. C'est comme si ton père interdisait de manger des poireaux et en mangeait tous les soirs. »

« - Ho….Mais ce serait bien. Les poireaux, c'est pas bon. »

Loki ne put retenir un petit rire attendrit.

Malgré toute sa retenue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre régulièrement devant ce petit bouchon si adorable et facile à aimer. Même sa rancœur envers Laufey fondait quand il réalisait que sans lui, il n'aurait pas été offert à Thor.

Mais de là à aimer Thor ? Il avait fini par avoir de l'affection pour lui. C'était une évidence. Mais de l'amour ? Non, il en était encore bien loin. Peut-être jamais. Sans doute jamais même. Ils étaient de deux races trop différentes pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Lorsque Thor aurait grandi, lorsqu'il aurait fini par réaliser ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, il ne serait plus question d'amour. Mais ils seraient amis, peut-être. Et ce serait déjà bien plus que ce que Heimrod allait avoir avec la princesse qu'il allait devoir épouser.

#################

Thor reprit la main de Loki.

Le mariage avait été vite expédié. Les elfes n'étaient pas peuple à perdre du temps en bêtises quand ils pouvaient passer leur temps à s'amuser.

Heimrod s'était un peu détendu lorsqu'il avait vu sa promise. La jeune princesse était l'une des plus jeunes de la fratrie mais elle était surtout la meilleure chasseuse. Pour elle, la vie se concevait dans les forêts à courir après les proies ou dans les champs à dresser les chevaux. Les norns avaient été généreuses. Avant la fin de la cérémonie, le couple était déjà très occupé à comparer leurs techniques d'archerie et de débourrage de chevaux. Avant la fin du repas, ils dépeçaient leurs bêtes dans un coin des écuries et avant que tout le monde soit bourrés, ils avaient déjà pris leurs chevaux pour aller chasser.

Odin était scandalisé, Freyr et Freia étaient hilares et le couple était bien partit pour être aussi heureux que possible malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques pour les deux jeunes gens.

Maintenant que le banquet était finit et que quasi tout le monde avait roulé sous la table, Thor était suffisamment épuisé pour avoir réclamé à son Loki d'aller se coucher.

Loki n'avait pas protesté, bien au contraire. Lui aussi était épuisé. Sans compter les regards des elfes sur lui.

Thor sentait le malaise de son Loki alors il était bien déterminé à ne pas le lâcher. Malgré les explications de son Loki, il n'aimait pas comment les elfes regardaient le jotun. Ils le dévoraient du regard dès qu'il passait et…

« - HIRK ! »

Loki fit un petit bond. Les joues violettes, il serrait son pagne contre ses fesses, visiblement outragé.

« - Mon Loki ? »

Un elfe au sourire railleur tenta d'attraper Loki par le poignet. Thor se jeta immédiatement entre eux pour protéger son Loki. Comment cet elfe osait-il tenter de tripoter son fiancé ?

Thor était furieux.

« - Tu touches encore à mon Loki et je te tue. » Siffla le petit bouchon, ses yeux bleus vibrants de rage.

L'elfe éclata de rire, sans s'occuper une seule seconde de Thor.

« - Allons prince Loki… Vous voulez vraiment rester avec cette petite chose ? Je pourrais vous donner tellement de plaisir… » Il le trouvait absolument exotique et désirable. Laisser cette belle créature à une brute comme un ase qui ne saurait jamais quoi en faire ? Ha ! Quel gâchis. « Vous êtes une vivante ode au plaisir des sens, prince Loki. Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir ce que nous autres elfes pouvons faire d'un corps comme le vôtre. »

Loki serra Thor devant lui, autant pour l'empêcher d'attaquer les elfes que pour se protéger. L'elfe, non, les elfes, étaient sans doute la plus dangereuse menace que loki ai rencontré. Non par ce qu'ils étaient fort, mais parce qu'ils représentaient quelque chose de trouble qui terrifiait le Jotun.

Il glapit encore lorsqu'un elfe l'attrapa à bras le corps pour se coller à son dos.

« - LACHE MON LOKI ! » hurla Thor en sautant a la gorge de l'elfe, toute griffe dehors.

L'elfe s'écarta avec un coassement, surprit par la brutalité du petit enfant.

« - Votre chevalier servant est impressionnant, Prince Loki. »

« - Laissez-nous tranquille. »

Les elfes étaient visiblement ivres.

« - Quoi, vous préférez réellement les étreintes de ce nabot à celles d'hommes adultes ? »

Loki rougit plus encore, horrifié autant qu'humilié.

« - Je n'ai jamais touché Thor comme ça ! »

« - Alors votre mariage n'est même pas valable. Rien ne vous empêche de venir jouer avec nous. »

L'un des elfes attrapa encore Loki par le poignet pendant qu'il glissait la main sous son pagne.

Loki manqua congeler l'impudent mais n'en eut pas le temps.

La foudre tomba sur l'elfe, le grillant pour le compte.

Les elfes se figèrent.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Loki se recula. Le cadavre horriblement carbonisé était recroquevillé sur le sol, un rictus odieux aux dents éclatées dépassait de ce qui restait de ses lèvres carbonisées.

Thor fixait les elfes avec rage.

Le front buté, il marcha sur eux.

S'il avait été adulte, il aurait été positivement effrayant.  
>Son expression de fureur absolue sur un visage d'enfant était totalement terrifiante.<p>

Les elfes s'enfuirent en courant.

Thor se détourna d'eux. Le sourire lui revint malgré l'orage qui continuait à gronder au dessus d'eux.

Il se jeta dans les jambes de Loki pour le serrer fort contre lui.

« - Ca va mon Loki ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? »

Encore stupéfait autant que choqué, Loki le ramassa pour le prendre a cou.

« - Non…Ca va….. »

Thor avait tué pour lui…..

« - Tu es sur ? »

« - Oui…. »

Thor avait TUE pour lui…

« - T'es tout pâle mon Loki. »

« - Je vais bien. »

Thor avait tué POUR lui.

« - Tu me fais mal à me serrer contre ca Loki. »

« - Pardon.

THOR avait tué POUR lui.

« - Je t'aime mon Loki. »

« - Je t'aime aussi mon Thor.

THOR avait TUE pour LUI.


	9. Chapter 9

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 9

Un gros soupir échappa au jeune jotun.

Appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, un livre ouvert oublié sur ses genoux, il fixait sans les voir les nuages qui passaient au-dessus de lui.

Solitaire dans son petit jardin, à l'arrière de ses appartements, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de s'habiller correctement, de natter sa longue chevelure ou de maquiller ses yeux rouges comme il le faisait normalement. Ses bras étaient nus et non couverts de bijoux, ses chevilles également et même son pagne n'était qu'un rectangle de tissu des plus basiques pour couvrir sa pudeur toute relative.

Loki Laufeyson, fils de Jotunheim, Prince de Glaces et Sorcier déprimait.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne comprenaient pas.

Depuis le retour de la famille royale de Vanaheim, le jotun s'était progressivement renfermé sur lui-même. La rumeur du meurtre de l'elfe par Thor avait couru à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
>Certains avaient envié Loki d'avoir un prince aussi dévoué. D'autres s'étaient moqués de son incapacité à se défendre. Mais les plus nombreux n'avaient pu que clabauder sur ce monstre de Jotun qui transformait leur petit prince en monstre lui-même en lui faisant exécuter par sorcellerie ses ennemis au lieu de le faire lui-même.<p>

Loki avait essayé de ne pas montrer combien la haine ordinaire des ases le touchait. Il ne serait jamais accepté parmi eux, il le savait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il en avait pris son parti. Tant que Thor continuerait à le voir avec autant d'amour et de vénération dans les yeux, il pourrait faire avec.

Loki avait alors réalisé à quel point il était dépendant du petit garçon blond. Sans lui, quel intérêt d'être bien apprêté ?

De toute façon, sans lui, il ne sortait pas.

Sans Thor pour sourire lorsqu'il le voyait venir le chercher aux arènes après une journée d'entrainement, quel intérêt de porter ses bijoux et d'être aussi exotique que possible ?

Sans Thor pour se serrer contre ses jambes, quel besoin de porter ses plus beau pagnes et ses plus fines fourrures ?

Odin avait été horrifié par le geste de son fils. S'il était fier que son fils défende ses affaires, il était consterné par cette mise à mort par magie (par magie !) et aussi froidement.

Thor n'avait montré aucun remords. Il avait tué parce c'était ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait tué sans regret, sans réflexion et sans sentiment.

Il avait juste défendu son Loki.

Odin…n'avait pas apprécié.

Loki avait pour la première fois eut peur du roi lorsqu'il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour lui expliquer clairement sa façon de voir. Le jotun n'avait pas montré sa crainte. Son masque d'indifférence imperturbable n'avait que renforcer encore davantage la colère du roi.

Thor avait même crié contre son père lorsqu'il avait été enfin convoqué devant lui que l'agacement avait remplacé le scandale. Le petit prince blond avait protégé son fiancé ! Qu'est ce qu'on lui reprochait au juste ? C'était son devoir de protéger et de chérir son Loki. C'était son privilège de le protéger de la concupiscence ordinaire. Et c'était à lui d'empêcher des elfes dégoutants aux mains pleines de doigts de toucher son prince qui ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Alors certes, il avait tué l'elfe. Mais non, il n'en avait aucun remords. C'était sa faute à lui, pas la sienne ! Il avait osé toucher son Loki, il en était mort. Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre.

Point !

Odin avait été furieux.

Calmer Freyr et Freya avait été difficile et financièrement couteux pour Asgard. L'elfe n'était pas un obscur clampin mais le fils d'un noble de haute volée.  
>Même si dans l'absolu, Odin était d'accord avec Thor, il avait peur que son fils ne grandisse pour devenir un monstre dans cœur et sans sentiment comme l'étaient tous les jotuns, sans réaliser que c'était au contraire son cœur débordant d'amour pour son Loki qui avait faire réagir Thor avec une telle violence.<p>

Alors Odin avait décidé de séparer momentanément le jotun et Thor.

Depuis trois mois, Thor avait été forcé d'accompagner son père dans sa tournée des autres royaumes.

La séparation entre Loki et Thor avait été déchirante.

Le Jotun n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait aussi mal de voir son petit fiancé partir sans lui.

Il avait caché ses émotions pendant le départ du roi et de son fils. Il avait caché à Thor la peine qu'il avait de le voir partir mais l'enfant n'avait pas été dupe.

Depuis, Loki ne sortait quasiment plus de ses appartements.

Des serviteurs venaient lui apporter ses repas, d'autres lui apportaient des livres, mais lui restait là, seul et oublié de tous.

Sans Thor, il n'était plus rien ici.

Sans Thor, Loki réalisait quel était réellement sa place. Il n'était qu'un otage aux mains d'Asgard pour s'assurer de la docilité de sa mère qui le haïssait et de ses frères qui se fichaient totalement de son existence.

Loki retint bravement ses larmes aussi longtemps que possible. Il les retenait depuis le départ de Thor.

Lorsqu'enfin elles coulèrent elles en furent presque cathartiques.

Il aimait Thor.

Passionnément.

Ce petit bambin au sourire facile et aux doux cheveux blond avait fait son trou dans son cœur avec l'aisance d'un couteau brulant dans une motte de beurre mou.

Loki s'était laissé avoir pas surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer pouvoir aimer Thor. Pouvoir aimer tout court, simplement.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que quelqu'un l'aime aussi facilement.

Mais c'était un fait.

Il s'était fait avoir.  
>A présent, seul dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Thor depuis des années, il se sentait comme une salade qu'on aurait oublié d'arroser : il dépérissait.<p>

Il était pathétique.

Thor en était malade quand son Loki lui faisait la tête ?  
>Son Loki était malade de ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras depuis des semaines.<p>

Un énorme soupir lui échappa lorsqu'une goutte d'eau lui roula sur la joue.

Il pleuvait, encore, comme souvent à l'automne.

Normalement, Loki aimait l'automne parce que l'hiver était proche. Cette fois ?

Il rentra dans l'appartement vide. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un son dans les pièces glacées sans la présence enthousiaste de l'enfant.

Le jotun alla s'allonger sur son lit, son oreiller serré contre son torse.

Depuis des jours, il ne mangeait presque plus. Il n'était déjà pas bien épais mais avec déjà perdu du poids.

Plus le temps passait et moins Loki faisait d'effort.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, il ne bougea pas.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans l'appartement, timides.

Comme toujours, ils se tenaient par la main.  
>Loki les aimaient bien. Et pas uniquement parce qu'ils ne représentaient aucun risque pour son but non avoué qui était de mettre Thor sur le trône.<p>

Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit du même mouvement.

« - Loki ? Nous avons… »

« - ….Quelque chose…. »

« - …..pour toi…. »

Loki se redressa lentement. Même si les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été hostiles envers lui (ils étaient trop occupés l'un avec l'autre pour réaliser ce qui se passait autour d'eux de toute façon) ils n'avaient jamais jusque-là montré un signe positif a son encontre.

Alors avoir quelque chose pour lui ?

Depuis des années qu'il était a Asgard, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un autre que Thor avait quelque chose pour lui.

« - Quelque chose….pour moi ? »

Les jumeaux eurent le même sourire doux.

L'ainé des deux partit a la pèche dans sa tunique pour en sortir un œuf de la taille de son poing.

« - Il faut le… »

« - ….garder au… »

« - ….Chaud… »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Contrairement à la plus part des gens, Loki n'était pas dérangé par leur habitude de parler ensemble. Les jumeaux avaient un lien tellement étroit que leurs vies elles-mêmes étaient liées. Ils vivaient ensembles et mourraient ensembles. Rien d'autre, ou presque, ne les intéressaient que l'autre.

« - un cadeau…. »

« - …pour toi, pour que…. »

« - ….tu te sentes un peu…. »

« - …..moins seul….. »

Loki prit l'œuf. Il était chaud entre ses doigts glacés. Tellement chaud qu'il le brulait presque.

« - Il faut le garder bien. … »

« - …au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il… »

« - ….éclose. C'est un Lézard de Cristal, l'un des rares…. »

« - …œuf encore en vie. Ce sont des animaux très intelligent et qui finissent par… »

« - …..pouvoir parler avec leurs maitres et les aiment… »

« - …Comme leurs parents parait-il. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul avec… »

« - ….lui. »

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Il était comme les jumeaux, un érudit. Il savait ce qu'était un Lézard de Cristal. Il le savait même sans doute bien mieux qu'eux parce que l'un deux vivait sur Jotunheim depuis des millénaires. Le nom était aussi trompeur que le faux sentiment de sécurité qu'il pouvait donner. Les lézards de cristal pouvaient faire plusieurs centaines de mètre adulte, se nourrissaient de la magie de leur maitre, étaient aussi intelligent qu'un ase, pouvaient en effet parler par télépathie, pratiquer la magie eux même s'ils se liaient a un sorcier et pouvaient même changer de forme une fois adulte. Les plus gros spécimens étaient si énormes qu'ils en devenaient eux même des planétoïdes qui erraient dans le vide intergalactique entre les royaumes, en général entortillés sur eux même, recroquevillés autour de leur maitre endormit et confinés dans ce qu'ils appelaient le Temps du Rêve et prodiguant, avec les millénaires, des réponses aux pauvres fous qui avaient le cran de venir leur poser des questions. Mais les lézards n'avaient de lézards que le nom. Ils n'avaient pas de pattes et une énorme collerette qui prenait des couleurs chatoyantes quand ils étaient content ou en colère.

« - Merci… »

Loki avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui à part Thor !

Et dire qu'il avait plus d'une fois réfléchit a comment tuer les jumeaux le cas échéant… il s'en voulait un petit peu soudain.

« - Tu dois le garder bien… »

« - ….Chaud, il commence déjà à…. »

« - ….refroidir… » Insistèrent les jumeaux avant de reprendre l'œuf pour aller le mettre dans la cheminée après avoir lancé un bon feu.

Loki eut un hoquet d'angoisse lorsqu'ils posèrent l'œuf directement dans les flammes mais il se calma très vite lorsque l'œuf orange qui passait lentement au vert redevint bien rouge.

Fasciné, il s'assit en grenouille sur le sol, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Les jumeaux s'entre regardèrent, heureux d'avoir ramené de la vie dans les yeux rouge du jotun, puis se retirèrent. Ils méritaient bien un petit câlin.

Un roi n'était pas misérable.

Un roi n'était pas désagréablement installé sur sa selle.

Un roi n'était pas trempé jusqu'au slip.

Un roi n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait finir sourd et aveugle.

Un roi ne tombait pas trois fois par jour dans la boue parce que sa monture avait peur des éclairs et du tonnerre quasi permanent qui le suivait depuis trois mois.

Donc, Odin était simplement irrité, avec quelques courbatures, humide dans ses bottes et affligé d'une monture caractérielle.

Il jeta un regard noir à Thor.

Recroquevillé sur sa selle, totalement sec comme le reste de leur équipée, Thor rendit son regard assassin à son père.

Odin était le seul à avoir, au sens propre, un gros nuage noir au-dessus de la tête. Dès qu'il mettait les pieds dehors, c'était la douche froide avec éclair et tonnerre. Comme si le petit nuage le suivait docilement pour lui faire rentrer dans la gorge la colère indicible que son microbe de fils avait contre lui de l'avoir séparé de son Loki.

Autour du drame familial qui se jouait d'heure en heure, les guerriers Ases peinaient à retenir leur rire.

Odin avait TOUT essayé pour se débarrasser de la magie élémentaire de son fils qui le poursuivait mais rien n'y faisait. Absolument RIEN.

Thor ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour poursuivre ainsi son père de sa vindicte.

Il savait juste que tant qu'il ne serait pas dans les bras de son Loki, il serait malheureux. Et puisque Odin était le responsable de son malheur et bien il souffrirait aussi. Na !

Alors le petit nuage noir d'orage obéissait docilement à l'enfant en pourrissant (au sens propre) la vie d'Odin. Il y avait trois mois que le roi n'avait pas mangé de la viande autrement qu'à moitié pourrie, du pain couvert de moisissure, des biscuits détrempé ou de la bière coupée d'eau.

Les paris courraient sur le temps que mettrait le roi à craquer.  
>Si encore Thor faisait ça consciemment ! Mais même pas.<p>

Alors Odin subissait, Thor boudait et les soldats riaient sous cape. Plus le temps passait et plus ils aimaient le petit prince.  
>Il était grande gueule, bruyant, enthousiaste, heureux de tout, aimant et toujours joyeux. Son seul défaut était son fiancé. Mais pour que Thor l'aime à ce point, le monstre Jotun ne devait pas avoir "que" des défauts.<br>D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était à Asgard, il n'y avait pas eu d'épidémie de disparition de bébés, il n'y avait pas eu plus de maladie, les blés ne pourrissaient pas sur pied et la cour ne s'était pas transformée en repaire de dépravés et d'obsédés. Enfin, pas plus qu'elle n'était déjà.

Les prédictions alarmistes de certains esprits chagrins devaient donc être grandement exagérées. Sans compter que Loki n'avait jamais été méchant avec les serviteurs ou les petites gens. Contrairement à bien des nobles de la cours d'ailleurs.

Il ne demandait jamais des choses improbables à des heures farfelues et disait toujours merci. Même s'il était affreusement froid et distant, il était toujours d'un parfaite politesse.

Et surtout, surtout, alors qu'il était visiblement adulte, il n'avait JAMAIS tenté de s'imposer à une soubrette ou un serviteur. C'était plus que bien des nobles. Ou certains fils d'Odin eux-mêmes ! Non, ils ne parlaient pas de Hodr. Du tout.

Ou si peu.

Enfin….

L'étalon d'Odin se cabra soudain lorsqu'un lapin détala entre ses jambes, jetant une fois de plus le roi dans la boue.

Le roi se redressa en hurlant de rage. Sa pauvre monture était tellement sur les nerfs à cause de l'orage permanent qui le suivait partout qu'il n'avait pas supporté ce qui normalement ne lui aurait même pas fait bougé une oreille.

"- CETTE FOIS CA SUFFIT ! THOR ! TU VEUX A CE POINT RETROUVER TON MONSTRE DU FROID ? TRES BIEN ! HORS DE MA VUE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! HEIMDALL !"

Thor n'eut pas le temps de lâcher un couinement de joie que le Bifrost le saisissait pour le ramener à Asgard.

A peine son cheval eut-il mit les sabots sur le marbre que l'enfant le lançait au galop pour rentrer au palais.

"- MON PRINCE !" Thor retint sa monture, agacé du délai. "Juste pour que vous ne vous étonniez pas." Le petit fronça les sourcils. Du haut de ses physiquement douze, presque treize ans, l'adulte commençait parfois à poindre sur le visage encore juvénile. "Votre absence a beaucoup affecté le prince Loki."

Le visage de l'adolescent se fripa.

"- Merci."

Il lança sa monture au grand galop pour rejoindre au plus vite son Loki.

"- LOKI !"

Le jotun releva les yeux du collier qu'il avait autour du cou lorsqu'il entendit son nom crié au loin. Un hoquet échappa au Jotun lorsque le cheval sauta les volées de marches les unes après les autres, poussé par son cavalier, pour le rejoindre plus vite.

Les nobles et les serviteurs s'égayaient devant le cheval en couinant jusqu'à ce que Thor parvienne enfin au niveau du Jotun.

Il ne mit pas pied a terre mais se jeta directement de sa selle dans ses bras.

Loki l'attrapa au vol pour le serrer contre lui aussi fort que possible.

"- Ho mon Thor…."

"- Mon Loki !"

La joie de l'adolescent était brillante comme une super nova alors que celle du jotun était aussi douce qu'une nuit sans lune.

Ils restèrent immobile a s'étreindre de longues minutes avant que Loki ne repousse légèrement le jeune prince.

"- Odin t'as laissé revenir ?"

"- Il m'a chassé."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Il avait froid."

Loki haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait totalement. Il était simplement heureux que son adorable petit fiancé soit a nouveau à sa place, dans ses bras.  
>Avec stupeur, le jotun réalisa que le petit prince ne l'était plus tant que ça. A présent, ses jambes entouraient ses cuisses et non plus sa taille. Bientôt, Thor serait aussi grand que lui probablement.<p>

Une main doucement essuya ses joues.

"- Tu pleures mon Loki ?"

"- De joie de te revoir mon Thor."

Le petit prince eut un immense sourire qui illumina encore les lieux.

Autour d'eux, la cour et les gardes ne disaient rien mais se repaissaient de la scène avec avidité. L'affection évidente entre les deux princes était adorable. Et elle n'avait rien de physique. Pour l'instant.

Lorsque Thor serait adulte, les séparer serait encore plus impossible.

Thor lâcha soudain un petit cri de surprise lorsque quelque chose lui lécha la joue.

"- Hirk !"

Loki éclata de rire.

"- N'ai pas peur, Thor. C'est un cadeau de tes oncles les jumeaux. J'étais tellement malheureux sans toi qu'ils m'ont offert un petit compagnon. Il s'appelle Jormugandr."

Le serpent effleura encore de sa langue la joue de Thor.

"- Je l'aime bien, Loki."

Le petit prince resta stupéfait.

"- Il parle dans ma tête !"

"- Salutation, prince Loki."

"- Heu…bonjour..heu…Jorand…jormuy…heu… Jor !"

Le petit bébé lézard poussa un soupir de fin du monde.

"- Eduqué celui-là sera difficile."

"- Il part de bien plus loin." Sourit Loki en caressant la tête de son compagnon reptilien d'un doigt léger.

Thor pouffa. Il aurait pu être jaloux mais il était content que son Loki ait un ami. Du moment que son ami n'était pas un garçon ou une fille qui aurait pu le lui voler, tout allait bien.

Et qu'il ne voulait pas sa place dans les bras de Loki aussi.  
>Il voulait bien lui laisser son cou, mais ses bras, c'était rien qu'à lui.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Prince des Glaces

Chapitre 10

La vie du palais avait repris son calme.

Elle avait repris son calme dès que Thor avait retrouvé son Loki. Ou que Loki avait retrouvé son Thor.

Depuis, malgré son envie croissante de séparer les deux duettistes, Odin n'osait plus.

Il avait bien apprit sa leçon.

Son fils et son fiancé bleus étaient inséparables.

Suffisamment pour que Thor soit du voyage sur Jotunheim.

C'était la visite centennale d'Odin à Laufey.

Ils étaient arrivés une semaine avant.

Le vieux roi des glaces avait semblé vieillit à son fils. Ses rides s'étaient creusées avec ses soucis probablement. Loki avait été surprit de ne pas voir Bylest près de leur mère. La tristesse évidente d'Heldlindi avait suffi à Loki pour comprendre.

Son frère devait être mort.  
>Sans réfléchir, alors même que les deux rois en étaient encore à s'échanger des politesses devant la cour, Loki avait fait fi du reste pour escalader le trône de sa mère et se jeter à son cou.<p>

Laufey était resté surprit une minute avant de serrer son nabot de fils contre lui avec plus d'émotions qu'il n'en n'avait jamais montré envers lui.

Odin avait failli se fâcher mais Thor l'avait fait taire. Lui aussi avait compris.

Odin l'avait bouclé le temps que l'émotion entre le roi et son fils si petit se dissipe un peu.

La disparition d'un fils expliquait sans peine la tristesse qui hantait le palais des glaces depuis leur arrivée.

« - De quoi est-il mort, Thor ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. »

Non mais il le croyait devin ou quoi ?

Thor avait poussé comme du chiendent depuis quelques années.

L'adolescent avait éclaté pour laisser apparaitre un jeu adulte encore maladroit. Même si Odin voyait encore Thor comme un enfant, il devait à chaque fois se rappeler que baisser les yeux ne lui permettrait plus de croiser le regard de son fils.

Thor était aussi grand que lui et continuait à pousser.

Le jeune prince était maigre comme un lévrier, osseux comme un cadavre et semblait avoir comme seul but dans la vie de manger à s'en faire éclater la panse. Malheureusement, il restait toujours aussi maigre, sans parvenir à se mettre de la viande sur le dos. Il prenait un peu de muscle, certes, mais c'était lent et graduel. L'adolescent dégingandé tout en jambe et en bras tenait plus de l'araignée que du guerrier musclé.

Loki finit par lâcher sa mère.

« - Byleist est…. »

« - Non. Mais c'est tout comme. » Souffla doucement Laufey.

Loki se sentit pâlir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose qui pouvait causer une telle peine chez un Jotun. Byleist avait dû perdre à la fois le petit et son compagnon.

Un Jotun ne se liait qu'une fois dans sa vie, à la faveur et au choix de l'Hiver.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Laufey reposa Loki sur le sol.

« - nous en parlerons plus tard, mon fils. »

Loki hocha la tête.

Dès que Laufey l'eut lâché, Thor s'approcha pour prendre Loki dans ses bras. Il n'avait qu'une demi-tête de moins que le jotun à présent.

Le roi des glaces eut un petit sourire triste. Donner Loki a Odin et le laisser choisir Thor avait sans doute été la meilleure chose qu'il eut faite pour lui.

Les deux rois finirent leurs échanges de politesses avant que le roi d'Asgard ne suive Laufey pour le tour traditionnel du palais et de la ville en contrebas.

Avec inquiétude, Odin réalisait que les Jotuns se reproduisaient comme des lapins. Des petits couraient en tous sens dans la neige et nombre de jotun avaient le ventre rond qui manquait aux femmes d'Asgard.

Odin en serra les dents. Pourquoi cette race se reproduisait si vite et eux si peu ? Mais c'était toujours ainsi avec la vermine.

…..Oui, il était amer et jaloux.

On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Au moins, Thor aurait une chance d'avoir nombre de petits ! D'ailleurs…Ou était encore passé son corniaud de fils ? Il fallait TOUJOURS qu'il aille courir en tous sens et ne revenait que lorsque Loki le sifflait…et ou était passé Loki par les Norns !  
>Ces deux-là auraient sa peau !<p>

Loki et Thor trottaient à la suite d'Heldlindi.

Le prince ne s'était jamais beaucoup soucié de Loki jusque-là. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu son frère trouver sa moitié, puis se préparer à devenir père. Qu'il pensait avoir lui-même trouvé son compagnon, il s'était un peu détendu et surtout, avait réalisé que l'univers ne tournait pas juste autours de son nombril.

Les deux frères et l'ase entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans une grande chambre à la lumière tamisée.

Byleist était assis sur une chaise de glace, très occupé à caresser les joues d'un jotun allongé qui haletait difficilement.

Byleist tourna à peine la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Le regard hanté du prince fit se serrer le cœur de Thor.

« - Byleist ? »

« - Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Loki ignora la question.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Byleist retint difficilement un sanglot.

« - Le bébé… le bébé est mort… et il n'est pas sorti tout de suite. »

Le bébé en décomposition avait dû commencer à empoisonner sa mère qui était entre la vie et la mort.

« - Les guérisseurs ont finalement put le sortir mais…. »

Mais Byleist avait perdu son enfant et allait peut-être perdre la moitié de son ame.

« - Je suis désolé. » Souffla doucement Loki en posant sa main minuscule sur l'énorme patte de son frère.

Byleist tourna vers lui un regard emplit de larmes qui roulèrent finalement sur ses joues. Les jotuns pleuraient rarement. L'eau gelait immédiatement sur la peau pour ne laisser que des perles de glaces qui ne fondraient jamais. C'était des joyaux très recherchés sans que personne, à part les jotuns, ne sache ce qu'ils signifiaient.

« - Il se laisse mourir. »

« - Byleist….

« - Les guérisseurs disent qu'il ne pourra plus avoir de petit. »

Et Loki savait qu'à cause d'une blessure reçut au combat, Byleist ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfant.

« - …. Tu veux….Tu veux que j'essaye ? De le soigner je peux dire »

Il était le seul sorcier de Jotunheim après tout.

« - …Tu pourrais ? »

« - Je peux essayer en tout cas. »

L'espoir fou qui brillait soudain dans les yeux de Byleist fit mal à Loki. Il avait toujours profondément aimé ses deux frères mais jamais ses frères ne s'étaient souciés de lui. Et maintenant, ils attendaient après lui avec un désespoir touchant.

S'il avait été plus amer et plus cynique, il aurait jouit de leur peine.  
>Et c'était un peu le cas. Mais il se voyait tellement en eux… il n'était qu'un nabot, qu'est ce qui pouvait lui garantir qu'il pourrait un jour donner un enfant a Thor ?<p>

« - je t'en prie, Loki…. » Souffla Heldlindi.

Thor seul lui souriait. Il y avait de l'orgueil et de la fierté dans ce sourire. Thor l'aimait et savait qu'il ferait au mieux pour son frère. Il avait confiance en lui et ne lui reprocherait pas son échec éventuel.

Loki secoua la tête.

C'était de pire en pire.  
>A mesure que Thor grandissait, ce n'était plus lui qui était le soutient total mais Thor qui le devenait. A moins qu'ils n'arrivent à une situation où tous les deux étaient égaux et le soutient l'un de l'autre ?<p>

Loki monta sur le grand lit avec l'aide de Byleist qui le souleva sous les aisselles.

Une fois sur le lit, il s'agenouilla devant le compagnon de son frère. Le jotun était maigre, visiblement malheureux et…se laissait mourir, tout simplement.

Gentiment, Loki posa ses petites mains sur son ventre sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Il projeta lentement sa magie dans le corps affaiblie.

Oui….il voyait les dégâts. Il voyait les ravages qui avaient suivi l'avortement forcé du petit cadavre autant que ceux faits par le bébé mort lui-même.

Mais ils n'étaient pas réellement graves.  
>Doucement il projeta encore un petit peu plus de magie dans la matrice de son beau-frère. Il encouragea les cellules a se diviser, il nettoya la matrice engorgée, encouragea l'immunité à faire son travail puis déboucha les trompes atrophiées par l'infection qui empêchait le passage de tout ovule.<p>

Puis Loki s'écroula sur le lit, haletant et épuisé.

Thor l'attrapa au vol.

« - Mon Loki ? »

Un peu hébété, le jotun se bouina contre son fiancé.

« - Ca….Ca va aller… » Ce n'était pas autre chose que de la plomberie qu'il avait fait. « Juste…Fatigué…. »

Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre son Ase.

« - Byleist ? »

Le grand jotun se pencha sur son frère pendant qu'il serrait son compagnon, visiblement choqué, contre lui.

« - Loki ? Est-ce que…est ce que…. »

« - J'ai fait de mon mieux, mon frère. Vous pourrez avoir au moins un enfant. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en avoir plus, mais je vous assure que vous pourrez en avoir un. »

Le compagnon de Bylest fondit en larmes en serrant sa moitié contre lui. Byleist ne resta pas digne plus longtemps. Il éclata en lourd sanglots à son tour. Il faisait en même temps le deuil de l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu et ses nerfs craquaient de toute la tension et de la peine accumulée.

« - Merci….Merci Loki…Merci…. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Il dormait dans les bras de Thor.

Gentiment, le jeune ase le souleva dans ses bras.

Heldlindi les guida jusqu'à la salle de banquet où Odin, Laufey et le Conseil de jotunheim bavardaient.

Pas de repos pour les braves.

Laufey bondit de son trône en voyant son fils inconscient dans les bras de Thor.

« - QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ? »

Thor jeta un regard meurtrier au roi. Il allait réveiller son Loki a faire autant de bruit.

« - Il est épuisé. Il dort. C'est tout. »

Thor s'assit à la place de Loki, le prince des glaces sur les genoux, profondément endormit. Laufey ne protesta même pas de voir l'Ase s'asseoir à la place normalement réservée a un prince de Jotunheim.

« - Byleist va vivre, Mère. Ainsi que son compagnon. Loki a promis que votre premier petit fils courrait bientôt dans les couloirs du palais. » Souffla Heldlindi.

Laufey faillit en fondre en larmes.

Complètement paumé, Odin se gratta la tête.

Quoi ?

##############

Le guerrier tomba sur le sol avec un cri étouffé.

Dans les gradins, Loki ne bougeait pas, le visage impassible.

Pourtant, Thor le connaissait assez pour voir le plaisir jouer dans ses yeux rouge. Loki prenait plaisir à le voir se battre pendant les jeux centennaux

C'était la première fois que Thor pouvait y participer.

Il venait d'avoir 1400 ans et pouvait ENFIN participer aux jeux.  
>Encore un siècle et il pourrait épouser Loki pour de vrai.<p>

En moins de trente ans, l'adolescent dégingandé s'était transformé en Asgardien pur jus plein de muscles et de puissance.

Thor avait des bras de taureau à présent. Sa puissance était encore loin de son apogée bien sûr. Il poussait encore dans tous les sens d'une semaine sur l'autre, mais il ressemblait un peu moins a une araignée maladroite et un peu plus à un guerrier digne et fonctionnel.

« - VAS-Y THOR ! »

Le prince sourit largement à Baldur.

Assit sur les genoux de Loki en l'absence de Frigga, le petit garçon s'était pris d'une affection réelle pour son plus jeune frère avant lui et son fiancé.

Il n'était pas rare de voir l'héritier du trône fuir sa mère, de plus en plus envahissante et bien trop protectrice, pour aller se coller au couple.

Thor supportait la chose avec stoïcisme.  
>Quant à Loki, il gardait un détachement qui se voulait effrayant. Il savait que l'enfant devrait mourir s'il voulait que Thor monte sur le trône.<p>

Peut-être était-ce l'instinct de survie qui parlait chez le petit prince dans sa tentative presque désespérée de se faire apprécier par le petit jotun. En tout cas, Loki avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de glace face au sourire de l'enfant. Sans compter que le gamin n'avait visiblement aucune envie de monter sur trône mais préférait, et de loin, jouer sur sa petite harpe, lire des livres et chanter avec les valkyries.

Ca rendait Odin totalement fou.

Thor avait été un peu jaloux au début mais très vite il avait compris que Baldur voyait la même chose que ce qu'il avait vu en Loki au tout début de leur relation avant qu'il ne finisse par voir Loki comme son mari, même si le mariage était encore à venir.

Baldur considérait plus Loki comme un papa qu'Odin ne le serait jamais. Odin était un père, un géniteur, mais jamais un papa. Comme Frigga ne serait jamais une maman.

Loki savait naturellement être les deux.

Lorsque le jotun prenait quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) sous son aile, on ne pouvait que l'aime.

Il suffisait de voir combien Jormugandr aimait passionnément Loki. Ou comment Fenrir l'aimait.

Les jumeaux avaient offert Jor à Loki, Hemrod lui avait offert Fenrir.

Le prince avait finalement plongé la tête la première dans son mariage avec sa princesse elfe avec une délectation presque obscène. Ils avaient les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes plaisirs et les mêmes passions.  
>Après des années passées dans les forêts de Vanaheim, Odin avait exigé le retour du couple à Asgard. Loki, à travers Thor, avait utilisé le pouvoir politique que son fiancé ne réalisait pas avoir pour peser pour le maintien du prince là où il était heureux. Les jumeaux et Meili avaient appuyés à leur tour Loki, creusant un fossé de plus dans la fratrie de fils d'Odin.<p>

Hemrod avait pu rester dans ses forets chéries avec sa femme et leur enfant à naitre au lieu de venir s'enterrer au palais d'Asgard.

Il était heureux.

Pour remercier Loki, il lui avait offert un louveteau orphelin trouvé près du corps de sa mère. La petite créature avait pris autant de place dans la vie de Loki, et celle du couple, que le Lézard de Cristal qui atteignait déjà les 5 mètres de long.

Des rumeurs avaient même courues. Loki serait la mère des deux créatures. C'était absolument stupide !

Pourtant, Loki, comme Thor, trouvaient ça très drôle. Suffisamment pour ne pas démentir les rumeurs, au grand agacement d'Odin.  
>Et de Hodr.<p>

C'était lui qui faisait courir la rumeur.  
>L'aveugle était devenu aigri avec les années.<p>

Il avait espéré mettre en colère le couple mais rien. Alors l'aveugle avait repris son entrainement aux armes après avoir chassé ses catins et jeté son alcool.

Finalement, il avait réalisé « qui » était la femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Un amour aussi irrationnel que peu dans son caractère. Le Jotun avait forcément utilisé sa magie sur lui.

Sa fureur n'avait, bizarrement, pas coulé sur Loki lui-même. Hodr avait peur de lui.  
>Quant à Thor , il était trop fort, même s'il n'était encore d'un adolescent. Il aurait pu le tuer d'une claque.<p>

Fenrir et Jor étaient trop dangereux également. Le premier aurait pu le couper en deux d'un coup de dents maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa croissance et dépassait les 2m au garrot. Quant à Jor, un coup de queue l'aurait tué, un coup de croc aussi et s'était sans compter le poison. Ou la magie. Ce truc était dangereux des deux côtés et visiblement inconfortable au milieu.

Mais il restait Baldur.

Le petit garçon était fragile, doux comme un agneau… vulnérable  
>A travers lui, il pourrait atteindre le couple qui l'adorait visiblement. Le bambin était presque un enfant de test pour eux. Sans doute pour ça que personne ne tentait de le leur arracher des mains.<br>Et il y avait Odin  
>Hodr en était venu à haïr Odin.<p>

Son père ne s'était pas intéressé une seconde à lui depuis son accident. Pas une fois il n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, tout le monde le traitait comme s'il avait perdu toute importance pour le trône, sa famille ou Asgard. Il aurait du même avoir la décence de mettre fin à ses jours.  
>Mais il leur montrerait a tous !<br>Et il se vengerait en même temps.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il passa encore et encore ses doigts sur la corde de son arc. Il ne voyait plus avec ses yeux. Certes. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était utile.  
>Et puis, il avait un allié à présent.<br>S'il l'avait vu, il aurait été horrifié de son apparence sous la cape et le masque de métal.  
>Mais l'autre lui avait donné de quoi causer la discorde dans une famille royale bien trop tranquille. Il était temps que le monstre reprenne la place qui était la sienne.<p>

Et lorsque le moment viendrait, il monterait sur le trône, comme on le lui avait promis.


End file.
